Life At Stark Towers
by missskittles144
Summary: Tony/ Pepper - Pepperony fluff. Tony is a good business man, but will he make a good boyfriend? husband? father? *Post avengers. All avengers will be included. (Based on movie not comics). I don't own the characters or locations.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So i'm kind of stuck with writing my other story, but I have a number of ideas for this one so here it goes. *I don't own any of the song lyrics, the songs included, or any of the characters ect.

" It's a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland," Pepper sang effortlessly while placing some lights around the bottom of the Christmas tree. Tony Grinned.

"You could've been a singer you know," Tony said with a laugh.

"Then I wouldn't have met you" Pepper replied with a wink.

"Alright enough with the chit-chat. You said you needed my help Pepper?" Clint said entering the room with Natasha and Steve.

"Yes. I'm going to need some help putting the lights around the top of the tree," she replied.

"Can't I just put the suit on and do it?" Tony whined. Pepper grimaced, as did all the others. "What?"

"Stark, last year when you tried that, you burnt the tree to pieces because you couldn't control the suit as well in a smaller space," Steve explained.

" Yeah but the suit... I... I made modifications-," Tony complained. Bruce entered and interrupted," They won't be enough. You could kill everyone in this room." Natasha sighed.

"I'm not one for holidays, so I'm going to go have JARVIS make everyone some hot chocolate. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes had passed and as Natasha was setting the mugs on the living room coffee table, they heard thunder.

"Thor's here. I want to go out with the guys for a bit Pep. Can you ladies finish up the tree?" Tony said kissing Pepper on the cheek.

"Of course," the girls said in unison.

" I'll save the star for you," Pepper said kissing Tony quickly.

"Come on boys. Let's go meet Blondie upstairs," Tony said with a smile.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2 :) I don't own the characters, locations, song lyrics. ect. :) Enjoy :)

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Tony yelled running through the building. Everyone made there way to the living room where the presents were spread out under the tree.

"Why Stark... Why...," complained Clint.

"I got you all up early because it's our first christmas together, and I wanted it to be special," Tony explained with a smile. The whole room was now filled with smiles. Natasha however had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Nat?" Clint asked worriedly, everyone waiting for her answer.

"I... I've never really had a family before. I started as an assassin at a young age and my parents were never around. I... I just feel so happy. I'm not alone anymore. I may be the Black Widow, but this feeling of belonging, I like it," Natasha explained smiling.

"Were always here for you," they all said in unison.

"PRESENT TIME!" Tony exclaimed grabbing Pepper's hand and pulling her onto the couch next to him.

" First off, these are for each of you," Tony said handing a package to Clint, Natasha, Steve and Bruce and Thor. They opened the packages to find sweaters with the Stark logo on the front.

"Thanks," they all said confused.

"The sweater you have given me appears to not have sleeves," Thor said confused.

"That's because I didn't want to try to make one big enough for you muscles," Tony replied.

"Thank you," Thor said.

"Next round-," Tony was interrupted by Clint.

"What about Pep-." Tony continued ignoring the interruption. Pepper shrugged at Clint.

"First off Cap'n this is for you." Tony handed Steve a big box wrapped in a Star-Spangled Banner. Steve opened it to reveal some tools for working on his shield, as well as a smaller box taped to the inside of the box. He opened it to find a watch. The hands on it were gold and the image behind them was the Star-Spangled Banner. The inside (the back of the watch) had the words " Time flys but love lasts."  
" Thanks Tony," Steve said with a smile.

"Next is Clint and Natasha, I decided to give you yours together." He handed them each a box wrapped in black. Clint opened his first. Inside was a pair of sunglasses.

"I made them so that they have night vision, binoculars built in, and a bunch of other cool things" Tony explained.

"Thanks! This is perfect," Clint said with excitement trying them on. Natasha went and started opening hers. Inside she found a pair of gloves.

"I made these so that they will allow you to climb walls," Tony explained.

"So cool, thanks!" Natasha said putting them on.

"Next is Bruce," Tony said handing him a box wrapped in green. Pepper let out a sigh. Tony ignored Pepper's sigh. Bruce opened it. Inside he found a new telescope.

"Thanks Stark! I'm going to try this on the roof tonight if you don't mind!" said Bruce with a smile.

"No problem," Tony said handing a present wrapped in red to Thor. Thor opened the present and found a stand inside with bolts of lightening and thunder on the sides.

"What is it?" said Thor confused.

"It's a stand to rest Mjolnir on while you sleep. I thought the lightening bolts were creative," Tony explained.

"Thank you very much, I shall indeed make great use of it." Tony turned to Pepper who was sitting on the couch looking kind of upset.

"If you forgot... it's fine...," said Pepper.

"Please stand up," said Tony.

"Ok," replied Pepper, standing up. Tony looked her in the eyes, and held her hands.

"Pepper Potts, I have loved you from the moment I met you. You have put up with every childish thing I've done and loved me the same. I know I haven't always been the best person, but I will never stop trying. When I look at you, I... I just can't describe the feeling. I can't imagine spending a day without you." Tony got down on one knee. He opened a black velvet box that held a silver ring with a simple yet beautiful diamond on it. Pepper began to cry as did everyone in the room. Neither of them noticed as they were so focused on this moment. "Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" Tony said, with a smile, and a lot of stress.

"Of course I will," Pepper cried as he placed the ring on her finger. They kissed as everyone in the room applauded. "Tony will you put the star on the tree?" Pepper said.

"It'd be my honor, my fiance," Tony's eyes lit up at that word. He placed the star on the tree and light it up." Pepper smiled.

"Merry Christmas," said JARVIS.

"It sure is," said everyone in unison.


	3. Plans and Other Things

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I took a few days to update! It's been really busy but knowing you guys are enjoying this story has made me want to continue it. I love reading reviews and such so please review it makes me want to keep writing. If you do/don't review you are still awesome for reading. So here it goes.  
-

As the clock reached 6am and the alarm went off Pepper was surprised to see Tony at her side with breakfast for her. "Since when do you get up this early? Since when do you make me breakfast?" Pepper said reaching for her coffee.

"Since you agreed to marry me. So what are we going to do today?" Tony asked excitedly.

"I have work. Stark towers doesn't run itself," Pepper said laughing.

"Then let me come with you. It's about time I go check in on things, and maybe scare a few people. I'm going to the kitchen. Meet me there after you get dressed." Tony kissed Pepper.

"Alright," Pepper said throwing a pillow at him as he was leaving the room. She heard him chuckle. She walked over to her closet and took out a grey skirt that fell just to her knees as well as a white blouse and a blazer. She got dressed and made her way over to the mirror laughing at the way her hair was sticking up. Pepper quickly got ready and made her way to the kitchen.

"Your looking beautiful," Tony said hugging her.

"Thanks! We'd better get to work now."

"PEP PEP PEPPY PEP PEP PEPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!" Tony yelled.

"What?!" Pepper exclaimed as he was yelling even though he was in her office.

"Can we go home now?"

"Actually yes. We have to talk about the "Stark Industries New Years Eve" party first," Pepper said.

"Alright."

"So the guests will arrive at 7 in the ball room. Dinner will be served at 8 and you will give your speach at 8:30. Desert will be served after your speech. Drinks will be served at 9 and there will be dancing after that. Am I missing anything?"

"Mmmmm sounds like a nice evening Pep. You forgot one thing though."

"What's that?" Pepper said with a panic.

"You owe me a dance that night,"Tony said smiling. Pepper threw a crumpled piece of paper.

"Don't scare me like that Tony Stark," Pepper said laughing.

"Sorry! Can we go home now? It's family movie night and I wanna get there before Robin Hood pics something boring."

"Of course we can," Pepper said heading for the door with Tony following her.


	4. Bad Dates, and An Angry Pepper

Sorry I took so long and made it super fluffy. It will still be fluffy, but I want a bit more drama. Your reviews, feedback, and favorites/follows mean the world to me, so thank you :) I don't own the avengers. I don't own any of the characters, or places we go  
-

Pepper woke up to her alarm clock buzzing to find that Tony wasn't there. She got dressed, put on her make up and made her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. She was just getting ready to pour herself a cup to bring to work when her phone rang. Pepper answered it with a sigh.

"Hi Tony."

"Hey Pep. I'm sorry I wasn't there we we had to go on a mission."

"Did you forget what day it is?" Pepper said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I didn't its... uh... you know..."

"As if you don't remember. It's 6 years today that I started working for you. Don't forget that we have a meeting at 4pm today and dinner at 7pm."

"I know. I know. I'll be there. I've got to go. Talk to you later. I love you. Bye."  
Tony hung up.

"I love you to Stark," she muttered to herself.

As big of a jerk that he was, Pepper was still worried about him. Whenever he was on a mission she did her best to look strong but while he was gone, her heart was with him. She couldn't help but ask JARVIS for any possible updates. 3:30 pm came. "Don't worry. Just 30 more minutes. You can handle it Pep," she said to herself.

Time came for the meeting. "He'll be here any minute," Pepper said to a room of board members trying to hide the frustration and worry in her voice.

"Ms. Potts, he is 20 minutes late now. It's time we start the meeting without him," an associate said.

"Alright. Lets get started."

Throughout the meeting Pepper tried not to be angry. She had agreed to be with Iron Man, and that came with a price. She knew he was a busy guy, but he still could've sent her a message. "He'll be there for dinner for sure," she thought.

The meeting couldn't end soon enough. Pepper went back home and started to get ready. She put on some music to listen to.

"JARVIS, which dress should I wear? The blue one or the red one?"

"The blue one Ms. Potts, it seems to be Mr. Stark's favorite on you," JARVIS explained.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Pepper slipped into her blue dress. It was simple, but classy. It had short sleeves, and fell just to her knees. The neck was a V-shape and she shade of blue complemented her eyes so well. She put on her favorite charm bracelet. It had been given to her by the team. It was silver and it had a symbol on it that represented each of the members. They gave it to her to remind her that she is a member to them and to know that no matter how far they go on missions, that they will always be there for her. She then left the house and went to the restaurant that her and Tony went to on their first date.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'm going to wait for my boyfriend," Pepper said. They were still hiding that they were engaged as they wanted to announce it at the New Years Party, and they wanted to keep their privacy as long as they could.

"Alright."

She waited an hour when finally she ordered a salad. Pepper ate in silence fighting back tears as she watched the rain fall outside. She paid for her food with Tony's credit card. "He can deal with it," Pepper muttered.

Pepper made her way home. She wasn't home that long when she realized the Avengers were sitting in the living room eating pizza. Tony's eyes met hers and she broke down in tears.  
He ran over worriedly. Everyone stopped talking so that they could listen in.

"Pepper! What's wrong?!" Tony said, pulling her into his arms.

Pepper pushed him away. He looked at her confused then realized seeing her dress that he had forgotten.

"Pep I'm so sorry!"

"No. You're not getting out of it this time," Pepper started yelling with tears streaming down her cheeks. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACT ALL INNOCENT. YOU BROKE MY HEART TONY STARK. THAT WAS HUMILIATING ENOUGH AT THE MEETING BY MYSELF. I COULDN'T HANDLE YOU NOT SHOWING UP FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY OF US MEETING. AT OUR RESTAURANT TOO? SITTING THERE FIGHTING BACK TEARS? I CAN'T DO THAT TONY STARK. YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHO YOUR HURTING, BECAUSE SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL REALLY HURT SOMEONE. THANKS FOR A FANTASTIC DAY." Pepper left the room crying and locked their bedroom door. Tony could hear he sobs and it hurt his heart.

"Oh Pep," Tony cried.


	5. The Redhead and the Party Planner

7 Reviews as well as favorites and follows?! YOU GUYS ROCK! They totally made my day! So again I don't own any of the characters ect. I'm sorry if the chapters are short. It's hard during the week because of school so my weekend chapters will start being longer :) Thanks and keep reviewing :)

Tony and Bruce were in the lab tinkering with a new project. No one really ever asks what they are working on anymore as they don't really seem to speak english once in "science mode". As long as they didn't burn down the place they were free to do what they pleased without being bothered. Natasha and Clint were in the living room discussing battle techniques when Thor came out of the elevator with Jane Foster.

"Friends! I am with my beloved Jane at last!" Thor bellowed with excitement.

Clint patted his ears. Thor was naturally really loud- something they all had to get used to.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Clint," he said shaking her hand politely before going back to his work.

Natasha came up to Jane.

"Hello. My name is Agent Romanoff. Unfortunately I need to find a strawberry blonde."

"Hey!" Clint said.

"Not to date genius."

"Oh are you two together?" Jane said confused as Thor smiled.

"Of course." Natasha shot Clint a death glare. "I mean no." Natasha gave him an even scarier look.

Thor suppressed a chuckle. Natasha left in the elevator. On her way to it Clint saw her wink at him. Man she was amazing.

Pepper was in the ballroom checking to make sure everything was in order. Parties for the company were something she took seriously. She took it so seriously that she made sure she did everything herself. We the exception of some of the heavy lifting and running things by Tony. Her Tony. What was she going to do about him.

Pepper was now making sure all of the cutlery was set just the way she wanted. She had her head phones in, jogging pants on and was having an ok day. She just wished she and Tony weren't like this.

As she was setting the last table she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was just Natasha.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You could really scare someone," Pepper said turning back to her work.

"Old habits die-hard. Sorry. Look I wanted to talk to you."

Pepper sighed. "Alright."

"I'm not one for relationships. Love is for children in my mind. But Pepper, what you have with Tony was special. If I weren't an assassin, I would want someone to look at me the way he looks at you."

"He was a jerk."

"He may have been jerk, but I saw him after you closed your door that night. I hear him sleeping on the couch each night when Clint and I are awake due to nightmares. He's broken-hearted. Seeing you, hurting, was more than he could take. You have no idea how lucky you are. This sounds weird and unlike me, but Pepper, you two, are meant to be."

Tears welled up in Pepper's eyes. "Thank you Natasha," she said turning and hugging her. Natasha hugged her back awkwardly. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you don't like being hugged!" Pepper said apologetically.

"No, it... was kind of nice, and you're welcome." The girls smiled at each other. "Can I ask for your help with something?

"Of course! Anything!" Pepper replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So being an assassin I don't go to parties much and I don't have anything to wear...," Natasha sighed.

"Come on upstairs. I've got something that will be perfect," Pepper said pulling her towards the elevator.

Back upstairs the girls headed to Pepper's bedroom. Pepper reached into her closet and pulled out a black dress. She handed it to Natasha.

"Put this on."

"Um... alright."

Natasha headed to the bathroom and there was a knock at the door. Pepper opened it to find Jane.

"You must be Jane! Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry to bother you I just wasn't sure which dress I should wear," Jane said holding up two dresses. "In New-Mexico, we don't really have parties like this."

Pepper smiled.

"I'd pick the olive colored one. The color will look absolutely beautiful on you."

"Thanks!" Jane turned to leave.

"Oh and Jane..." Jane turned around with a smile " I hope that we can be great friends."

"Me too." Pepper smiled.

She went and put on a red dress that went to her knees. It had a nice flow to it and made her feel beautiful. Natasha came out. She had on a black dress stopped just above her knees. It have a V-shaped neck and fit her figure perfectly.

"You look beautiful Natasha!"

"So do you!"

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

Pepper did both of their makeup, as well as Jane's. She also did their hair. They made their way down to the elevator. Pepper saw Tony waiting there for her.

"It's customary that Tony and I enter together." The girls nodded and Natasha gave her a hopeful look.  
They got in the elevator. Tony and Pepper stayed there in silence waiting for the elevator again when Tony spoke up.

"You look hot."

"Thanks Stark." Pepper rolled her eyes as they got into the elevator. They took it all the way down to the ballroom in silence.

When Pepper entered the room she couldn't believe what she saw.


	6. Love and Power

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. It's been a CRAZY, but GOOD week :) Please keep reviewing. It makes me even more excited to continue! I don't own anything x) So here it goes!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A grin spread across Pepper's face. Her mother walked towards her and embraced her.

"Mom! I've missed you so much! Tony did you bring her here?" Tony nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll give you two some time to catch up. I want to go speak to the Captain, and prepare for my speech." Tony headed towards a table of friends.

"That boy. I may be happy that he brought me here to see you, but I still don't like him."

Pepper started fidgeting.

"What is is sweetheart?"

"Well he and I are in a fight right now, but he's my fiance," Pepper explained in a whisper.

Pepper walked away quickly to join Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve at the table as her mother's face turned red with either anger, shock, or both. Steve got up from his chair.

"Let me get that," he said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," Pepper said with a smile. He pushed her chair in a went back to his chair. Tony walked up to the podium. "Here we go." Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony started his speech and her mom sat with them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming to this wonderful evening. I have had the privilege of watching the company flourish this past year."

Pepper sighed and Natasha smiled at her.

"What many of you might not know is the beautiful, intelligent woman behind this company. She keeps everything running the way it should. No, she keeps it running even better. Pepper Potts can you please join me on the stage."

Pepper walked up and he took her hand and faced their attentive audience who was now eating some soup.

"This woman here is the reason this company is where it is today, but she does more than that. She's made me a better person. She put up with my craziness, my experiments and is the most amazing person I have ever met. Pepper Potts...," he turned to face her now and held both of her hands, " I can't wait till the day I can call you Mrs. Stark." Cameras were flashing now. Pepper had tears in her eyes which Tony wiped away before kissing her.

"Everyone, enjoy your dinner, and please join us for an evening of dinner and dancing," Pepper said.  
She and Tony walked to the table hand-in-hand to join their, well, family. After dinner was done the music started.

"Miss Potts, may I have this dance?" Tony said with a grin while holding out his hand.

Pepper placed her hand in his.

"Of course you may Mr. Stark," Pepper said blushing and smiling.

Thor and Jane joined them on the dance floor. Steve and Bruce decided to go have a drink. Clint looked at Natasha.

"Do you... um uh... want to dance?"

Natasha looked at him weirdly. "I guess as partners it would be appropriate."

Clint smiled as the made their way to the dance floor.

Pepper sighed happy to be with Tony. "I don't ever want to lose you Tony." She rested her head on his shoulder as tears fell.

"No matter what happens Pepper, I will always come back to you." They continued to dance to the music until the party was over.

Everyone made their way back to their rooms.

"Want to watch a movie with me Tony? I know it's late but please?" Pepper asked.

"Sure. Go put your pyjamma's on, and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Pepper smiled as she went into her room. She put on her fluffy pyjammas on and put in the movie. She then curled up in bed with her favorite blanket. Tony came in wearing his big sweater from University and some Iron Man pyjamma pants.

"Hey Pep," Tony said. He layed on the bed next to her. Within the first few minutes of the film, Pepper had her head rested on his chest and was sound asleep. Tony had JARVIS turn off the lights. He pulled the blanket up more and smiled, happy to have his Pepper back. He soon fell asleep too.

Tony was awakened when his watch began to beep. It was time for another mission. He got out of bed without waking Pepper as she looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping. He got into his Iron Man suit and went to find out what the problem was. It turns out that in Washington, an unidentified object was attacking the city. Things weren't looking good. He couldn't leave without saying good bye to the girl her loved. He snuck back into her room. He touched her shoulder gently.

"Pepper."

"Mhmmmm what is it?" She opened her eyes to find him in his suit. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Take this. I made you this bracelet. It has a direct link to my suit. You keep that with you and we will always be able to find each other. If you need updates JARVIS will tell you."

He put the bracelet on Pepper. She hugged him and cried realizing the seriousness of this mission. Tony kissed her. "I love you," he said as he left with the rest of their family.

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have two essays to write and one of them I have to read a novel for and they are due with in the next week and a half or so. :S Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! More updates to come.

* * *

Pepper had never been more frustrated and worried in her life, and that was saying a lot. Tony had always gone into battles but it seems as though ever since they got engaged her heart is always with him. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't focus on her work. It would have to wait. Relentlessly, she began to pace around the living room. Finally Jane couldn't take seeing her like this anymore.

"He's going to be alright."

Pepper snapped out of thoughts and looked at Jane. "Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend is practically indestructible. I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No no! It's fine I still know how you feel. What's that on your wrist?" Jane eyed the bracelet.

"Oh it's something Tony gave me this morning. He seemed to think it would make it so that we could never lose each other. I don't know how though."

"Hmm. I have no idea. Hey! Want to order some pizza?"

"Sure! Just let me get my sketch book."

* * *

Throughout the day Pepper sketched. She would show it to anyone but she continued to work at it. Jane watched movies with her as they ate pizza and chatted.

"They should be back by now," Jane said.

"They'll be fine," Pepper said looking up from her sketch book.

"Since when are you the calm one?"

Pepper let out a laugh and they continued the movie. All of a sudden, JARVIS spoke.

"Ms. Potts, I don't mean to alarm you but your bracelet is glowing"

"IT IS! PEPPER LOOK! IT'S GLOWING RED!"

"What can that mean?" Pepper cried completely dropping her sketch book. Just then they heard a crash.

* * *

"PEPPER!" Tony cried.

Pepper ran to the balcony to see Tony in a mangled up suit covered in bruises and cuts.

"Tony!" Pepper pulled him into her arms carefully. "You're back! But where are the others? How did you get home?"

"The others are still in battle. I was growing to weak." He pulled a chain from around his neck. "This is a tracker. Whenever I get hurt badly my suit brings me back to this bracelet. It brings me to you." Just then Tony began to lose his balance. Pepper caught him.

"JARVIS! GET THE SUIT OFF OF HIM AND HAVE JANE GET ME A FIRST AID KIT!"

"I'm so sorry Pep."

"It'll be alright."

Pepper dragged Tony inside as gently as she could. JARVIS began removing the suit.

"You've gotten stronger Pep."

"I've been working out."

"I can tell."

"Tony Stark, don't flirt while you are in such rough shape. Save your energy." Pepper winked at him.

After the suit was off she got him to change his clothes. Jane brought them the first aid kit and left to give them some privacy. Pepper bandaged and cleaned Tony's wounds.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Pepper all I want is for you to lay next to me." Pepper smiled and layed beside him. Tony put his arm around her.

"I have to go back soon."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Pepper cried.

Tony wiped the tears from her eyes. "Then stay with me, till I have to go. The world needs me."

Pepper nodded.

* * *

Once Tony's pain medication had kicked in and he fell asleep, Pepper climbed out of bed and grabbed her sketch book. She then made her way to the one place she never thought she'd go... Tony's lab.


	8. Why?

Hey everyone! The comments/reviews really encourage me to write more :) Sooo thank you to those that commented. If you just read, no worries because YOU ROCK! I felt like I needed to upload and give you a bit more of the story. This chapter might be short, but tomorrow's will be better :) I know where I want this story to go, but I'd love to hear what you would like to see! So let me know :) Here it goes. (btw I don't own the characters, locations, ect.

* * *

Tony woke up still feeling sore. He reluctantly stretched his arms and stood up. Looking back he realized Pepper wasn't there. Full of panic he began searching.

"Jane! Have you seen Pepper?" Tony said frantically through her closed door.

"No I haven't."

"I'm so sorry to wake you!"

"No problem."

Tony searched and searched the tower and was about to speak up when he saw Pepper enter the room in her pyjama pants, and one of his sweaters. Her appearance alarmed him though as she looked as though she hadn't slept all night. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Ow!" Pepper sighed.

"Are you ok?" Tony said looking into her blue eyes that he always loved.

"No my side hurts."

"Why didn't you get any sleep."

"I was worried about you, and I couldn't sleep so I had JARVIS help me repair the suit."

"Pep you didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did. Now As much as it hurts me, go put the suit on and save the world," Pepper said. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Alright, but let me bring you to bed first. I won't leave till I know you are ok."

Before she could protest, he carried her (with his muscles aching from battle) to her bed. He brought her some soup and when she was falling asleep he went to put his suit on. Tony came back in with the suit on and gave her one last kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Ms Potts," JARVIS said, waking her.

"Yes?" She took some pain meds, as the pain was coming back being awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but there seems to be a problem with the battle. The team is struggling."

Pepper looked panicked. "Activate."

With that one word. JARVIS new what to do.

* * *

"I can't hold it much longer!" Clint yelled, using one of his remaining arrows.

The Hulk roared in rage taking out as much as it could. Steve did his best to save citizens. Even with Thor using his powers it wasn't enough. Natasha looked over her shoulder to see Tony trapped under the hold of a monster that had destroyed the arms of his suit. She knew she wouldn't get to him in time.

"Just get it over with," Tony whispered.

The monster smiled. That twisting feeling in his stomach made him sense that it would be slow and painful. Just then the monster cried out in pain and rage. Tony looked confused then he saw a blade through the monsters stomach.

"Alright," a familiar voice said from behind the monster. It fell to the ground. Tony say something he'd never thought he would see. Pepper in an Iron Woman suit. His jaw dropped. Every member of the team including Fury (who was watching from his base) looked shocked. Before they could share a moment together Pepper launched a weapon. At first it seemed like a small thing but next thing they knew, all of the monsters were incinerated. The battle was won. The only problem? Pepper had been sent back from the blast. Tony frantically found her. He had the hulk rip her mask off. The team gathered around her. Bruce became himself again and got dressed.

"She won't wake up!" Tony cried.

Bruce came over to check her.

"Has she complained of any pain lately?" he asked.

"No... wait... yes. In her side. Why?"

Bruce removed part of her suit. He felt her side.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked as Bruce frowned.

"Her appendix might have ruptured."

"She's going to be ok?" Tony pleaded.

"I can't guarantee anything. She still has a chance but we have to get her to a hospital fast. She might have a concussion from the blast as well."


	9. Are you ok?

Hey Everyone! Sorry about how bad the last chapter was. But if you liked it then great! Thanks for sticking with me. Here's the next chapter.

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Tony's heart sank as the nurses and doctors rushed Pepper to the E.R. He followed frantically as nurses attached wires and monitors. Finally they reached the doors and as he was about to enter a nurse stopped him. A look of confusion, worry, then anger crossed his face.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes! That's my fiance in there! Let me enter!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I wish I could. Our doctors are tending to her. They will do everything in their power to-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M TONY FREAKING STARK. YOU LET ME SEE HER RIGHT NOW-".

Just then Tony collapsed to the ground. The nursed stood there shocked and confused. She looked up to see Bruce and Steve standing behind his body with an empty syringe.

"Thank you so much!" The nurse said.

"You are welcome but I suggest we get him in a room before he wakes up," Steve said.

Bruce picked Tony up and the nurse led them too a room with the rest of the family in the waiting room.

* * *

Tony woke up full of rage. He had no clue to what had happened, but all that left his mind as he saw Pepper laying asleep. Carefully Tony went and sat near her bed and held her hand. Checking all her machines, he could tell that she was stable and was probably still waking up from surgery.

About an hour later Tony saw Pepper's eyes begin to open. His heart was full of joy.

"Pepper," he whispered softly.

"Mmmmm," was all Pepper could manage.

"I love you."

Pepper tried to smile but found it hard, so she squeezed his hand. Tony's face lit up.

"I'm going to call a nurse ok?"

Pepper looked panicked.

"Are you ok? I'm not going to leave you. Alright?" Pepper let out a sigh. Tony pressed the button to page the nurse.

It wasn't long before the nurse arrived.

"Well Miss Potts, you gave us quite a scare. You will have to stay here for the week, then take things easy. Mr. Stark will you be staying here?"

Pepper looked at Tony her blue eyes watering.

"Of course."

Pepper's face lit up.

"Mr. Stark are you able to take care of Pepper when she gets home? She won't be able to work and will have to rest."

"I would do anything for this girl."

* * *

The minute Tony went into the waiting room he was attacked with questions from the team.

"Is she ok?" Natasha asked.

"Can we see her" Clint questioned.

"Is she awake?" Bruce asked.

"Can we bring you anything?" Steve asked.

Tony motioned for everyone to calm down. A sigh of relief spread across the room when they learned that she was awake, but tired and would be ok.

"I actually came out to see if one of you can bring us a bag with some clothes and such? I'm going to stay here. She didn't want me to leave the room. After leaving her I guess it seems right. She took care of me so now I'm going to return the favor. I'm sure Pepper would love visitors but tomorrow would be better."

"Natasha and I will pack you a bag," Clint spoke up.

"Go be with her Stark. You are lucky to have someone like her. Don't let her go," Steve said.

Tony smiled and said a thank you as he walked back to Peppers room.

* * *

Tony saw Pepper fighting to stay awake. He sat beside her and held her hand again, careful not to touch her I.V.

"Pepper, please sleep. You need it love."

Pepper spoke in almost a whisper. "Ice chips."

Tony turned to get the ice. Pepper went to take the container but instead he put a spoonful in her mouth. She smiled.

"You don't have to do that," Pepper said, her voice coming in clearer.

"You took care of me once, now I'm taking care of you. Don't you ever do something like that again Pepper."

"I had to and don't leave me." Pepper's eyes filled with tears.

As much as Tony wanted to deny it, she really saved them all.

"I would never leave you-".

Pepper interrupted him. "You did."

Tony's eyes lit up with the realization. "Is that why you won't sleep?"

Pepper nodded.

Tony got up and carefully layed beside Pepper. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony slid her engagement ring onto her finger since they took it off for surgery. With a smile Pepper drifted off to sleep knowing that things were going to be ok.


	10. I WANT OUT

I just wanted to say thanks to my readers, and of course, MERRY CHRISTMAS :) So please review, and let me know what you would like to see in the chapters to come :) YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

Pepper smiled as she watched tv. She was still in the hospital, but she was healing faster than they though and would get to see her family again this morning.

"They are on their way up," Tony said putting away his cell phone. "Oh and by the way, JARVIS hopes you feel better." Pepper smiled.

"I can't wait to see them, and remind me to thank JARVIS later!"

Tony smiled, happily. He loved seeing Pepper smile. Though he had a hard time admitting it at first, he wouldn't know what he would do without her. She was his better half. Tony was taken from his thoughts as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Pepper yelled.

Just then Thor burst through followed by Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve.

"How do you fare Lady Pepper?" Thor asked.

"So much better!" I still have some pain where my stitches are, but the doctor said they can come out tomorrow. If all goes well I can leave after that! I still have to be careful of my sprained wrist though."

"So glad to here that," Clint said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, would you mind staying here with Pep? I need to go home and clean up a bit," Tony asked.

"Not at all!" they all said in response.

"Thanks. Love ya Pep! I'll be back in an hour," Tony said, kissing Pepper on the cheek. He exited the room.

* * *

"So have you thought about the wedding at all?" Natasha asked.

"No. When I get back home I will start planning. I can't wait to get started though."

"You my friend, are a brave girl," Clint said.

"For what? The battle?" Pepper said confused.

"No. Well, yes, but I was going to say for marrying Tony."

Everyone let out a laugh- including Pepper herself.

"I just love him," Pepper said sighing. "Ummm... if you don't mind, I need to talk to Steve for a little while."

Everyone looked around in confusion before Bruce spoke up. "Come on, let's let them talk. I'm getting hungry anyways." He walked to the door followed by the others. After the door closed Steve spoke up.

"So Pepper, what did you want to talk about?" he questioned, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I wanted to talk about the wedding."

"You're not backing out are you?"

"NO! no...!"

"Ok! I didn't think so." Steve laughed.

"Why does everyone think that I want out?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No it's fine. Anyways, what I wanted to say was this. You know when I was 19 my father died. Steve, you are like a brother to me. You were one of the first to join us at the tower. I was wondering- and you can say know if you want." Pepper smiled. "Will you walk me down the isle at the wedding?"

Steve sat there motionless. He hadn't felt this coming. He was overwhelmed. Steve was pulled back to reality as Pepper started to laugh.

"Pepper you are a beautiful girl. Tony is a lucky man and I would be honored," Steve said hugging her.

"You're pretty awesome too, any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"Steve and Pepper spent the rest of the time till the team came discussing the wedding.


	11. Wake up Call

Hey Everyone! First off I'd like to thank my reader iamlordvoldemort for all the reviews! All of my readers ROCK! If the chapters are short I'm sorry. Christmas is a really busy time, so my updates might be short, but if they are there will (hopefully ;) ) be more of them.

I don't own anything.

Secondly, I'd like to say that my heart and prayers go out to those affected by the shooting in Connecticut today. What happened was simply heart breaking.

* * *

Darcy had never been in Stark Towers before. She had come to visit Jane and Thor, and was let in by JARVIS. As she made her way up to the living room, she realized that she had no clue where she was going. Pausing in the hallway, she pulled out her cell phone in hopes that Jane could help her out. "_Come on Jane pick up_," Darcy thought. Suddenly, Jane answered.

"Hey Darcy! You here yet?"

"Yeah I'm downstairs in the hallway... I'm kind lost," she said in embarrassment.

"No problem! I'll come right down to meet you. Stay right there!" Jane hung up.

"_Not going anywhere,"_ Darcy thought laughing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. They were coming from a door a few feet ahead.

"Jane is that you?" There was no answer. Hesitantly, she walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock. Steve had been in there working out. He looked up at her and stopped what he was doing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was just...," she began to explain at a loss for words.

"It's ok! Don't worry! My name is Steve," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Darcy smiled and looked down at her feet. She looked absolutely a mess. It had been a long plane ride and she was exhausted. Realizing she was looking the way she was she blushed with embarrassment.

Just then Jane walked in.

"Darcy! I told you not to- Oh. I see you've met Steve."

"Yes. I got lost. I heard sound and thought that it was you."

"That's fine. You look tired. Come on upstairs, we've got some catching up to do, and Thor wants to say hi- as long as you don't taser him... again," Jane said laughing.

"Alright well by Steve. It was nice meeting you," Darcy said as her and Jane made their way to the elevator.

As the doors were closing Darcy saw the Captain give her a grin, making her blush from her toes to her hairline.

* * *

"Peeeeeeeeeeepppppppeeeeerrrr rrr," Pepper heard as she was in a deep sleep.

"Tony, go away. I want to sleep." She pulled the blanket up and covered her face.

"Peeppppeeeeerr." This time she realized that there was more than one voice-none belonging to Tony.

She carefully pulled the blanket off her face and her eyes fluttered open. What she saw surprised her. It was the faces of three smiling girls.

"WAKE!" Jane yelled.

"UP!" Natasha hollered.

"CALL!" Darcy screamed.

"What's the big deal," Pepper said sighing as she sat up.

"TIME TO GO WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING," Natasha yelled.

Pepper smiled. "Since when are you interested in dresses.

"Because we told her to be," Jane said as Darcy nodded and gave a thumbs up in agreement.

Natasha shot them a look then smiled. "The Black Widow does not take orders," she said laughing.

"Well either way I guess that I'm forced to get up. Can you guys at least let me get dressed. Go get some breakfast. I will meet you there."

They all left the room with big smiles. They may be crazy and annoying, but they were Pepper's sisters. She was glad to have them there for her, and she would always be there for them. Pepper let out a laugh and went to get ready.

* * *

"Alright we're here," Pepper said.

"Wow," Darcy said as they entered the building.

It was a small shop in upper Manhattan, where Pepper was sure to find the best dress ever.

"Hello ladies, my name is Marissa, and I will be your assistant today. Follow me."

The four girls followed Marissa into a more private room at the back. One wall had couches for the girls to sit on, and the other had a pedestal surrounded by mirrors.

"So who is the bride?"

"That would be me, Pepper Potts."

"You want to tell me a bit about yourself, and what you are looking for?"

Pepper smiled.

"Sure. My name is Pepper Potts. I am marrying Tony Stark, and I couldn't be happier."

"That's absolutely adorable! Now who are these girls?" Marissa said gesturing to the three girls sitting on the couch.

"My maid of honor Natasha, and my bridesmaids Darcy, and Jane."

Darcy's eyes widened. "I... I'm... a bridesmaid?" She started smiling.

"Of course." Pepper smiled back.

"Now what are you looking for?"

"I'd like something strapless, very princess like."

"I have just the thing. Follow me Pepper."

She led Pepper to another room and grabbed the dress. She carefully helped Pepper slip it on. As Pepper walked out gasps came from around the room. She carefully stepped onto the pedestal, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress had a sweet-heart neckline, and the torso was form fitting with some bead work until the waist, where it came out like a ball gown. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"It's beautiful Pepper," Jane said, holding back tears.

"Wow," was all Darcy could manage.

"Thanks girls. Natasha are you crying?"

"No... it's just a piece of dirt that fell in my eye."

"Marissa, I'll take this one."

Marissa smiled. "Did you want to pay for it in full now, or just put a down payment?"

"Just pay it in full." Marissa looked surprised. "It's one of the perks of working for Stark Industries.


	12. The Bachelor(ette)

Hey Everyone!  
As much as I was like, don't update on christmas, I just couldn't help it. The wonderful comments have meant a lot! Keep reviewing! If there's something that you'd like to see happen, just let me know! :)  
Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS :D By they way, I wrote this over the course of a few days. I'm snowed in xD

I don't own anything :)

* * *

"So you're still going through with this?" Pepper said, looking at the guys.

Tony stepped forward. "Of course. It's my bachelor party. So, let me go out and party with the guys, he said laughing."

"Alright," Pepper said smiling as the girls came up behind her. "I was kind of hoping you'd go out."

"Why's that?" Tony asked kinda worried.

"Cause I have some crazy stuff planned tonight. It's my bachelorette party tonight."

"Oh no. There is no way you are going."

"Excuse me?"

"Here we go," Steve said. Everyone sighed.

"I'm going if you are having your party. Bye now." Pepper winked and kissed him on the cheek as she walked out the door with the girls trailing behind her.

"Just wait till your married," Clint said. Everyone laughed as they headed out the door.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Pepper said while in the limo.

"It's your bachelorette party. We're taking you out for a drink and some dancing. When we get home, it's junk food, pyjama party, and movie time," Darcy said smiling.

Pepper let out a laugh this should be fun.

* * *

"So Tony, what are the plans for the night?" Bruce asked while they all got a drink at the bar.

"Basically party. Everyone please try not to get hammered," Tony said.

"Hammered?!" Thor said walking over with Mjolnir.

"THOR NO!" Tony yelled as Thor hit the bar table.

"You ok?" Steve asked worriedly, looking at the bar tender.

"Yeah but-" Tony cut him off.

"I know. I know," Tony said letting out a laugh as he handed the bartender his credit card. "Just put it on this. I'll pay for it." Tony continued to laugh. The others joined in as they saw the man walk away to the cash trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"He meant hammered as in drunk," Clint explained patting Thor on the shoulder.

"Oh. I am very sorry to have caused you trouble Tony," Thor said, looking at the floor. He looked up as he heard laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No! It's just... this night is going to be even better then planned! When the guy comes back with my card we are leaving. There's somewhere I'd like you all to come." He continued laughing hysterically.

* * *

The girls had a drink and walked over to the dance floor. They danced and danced until their feet hurt.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

"I don't know who you are, and I'm engaged."

"Oh that's fine," he said walking up behind Natasha.

"I wouldn't-," Darcy and Jane began as he ignored their comments.

Natasha could always sense when someone was coming up behind her. Dancing was not her favorite thing. She had come here for her friend Pepper and that's about it. Being in a crowd was not her thing. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her. Without thinking, she turned around, grabbed him, and flipped him over her shoulder. Everyone in the room tensed and spread out taking in the scene. Pepper, Darcy, and Jane however, just kept laughing.

"What in the world?" a guy said.

"Natasha, I think we should go now. Sorry about that," Pepper said to everyone dragging the girls out of the bar and into the cold night.

"Pepper, I..I'm sorry I just can't tolerate that sort of thing."

"Are you kidding that was great! I-," Pepper shot Darcy a look.

"It was great Natasha. You might have to teach me some of those moves," Pepper said laughing.

Natasha let a smile spread across her face.

* * *

"The carnival Tony?!" Clint said,

"Yeah it'll be fun."

"The "other guy" on a ride isn't such a good idea," Bruce said.

"I'd like to see what he has planned. In my day, we didn't have things like this," Steve said.

"Actually, we are here for Blondie."

"Me?" Thor said confused.

"Yes. Follow me."

They all followed Tony to a test-your-strength game.

"Would you like to try?" the woman said.

"No. But he would," Tony explained pushing Thor towards the front of the group.

"I supposed trying this Earthly game could be intriguing."

Tony paid the woman, and before she could give him the hammer, Thor raised Mjolnir. With a loud bang, the game broke sending pieces of it into the air.

Around of applause rose from the group of guys. Even the woman who was running the game applauded. Thor smiled as they all patted him on the back and headed back to the car.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Now that we have our hair and nails done it's movie time! So what did everyone bring?" Darcy asked excitedly.

All of the girls had sleeping bags and mattresses spread out in front of the flat screen at the tower. Various snacks and drinks were spread out everywhere.

"I brought Tarzan," Jane said laughing. "It's about a guy and a girl named Jane, they are from two different worlds kind of like Thor and I."

Everyone started laughing.

"Well I brought Dear John," Darcy said holding it up.

"I brought The Devil Wears Prada. Tony got it for me because I wear big heals like the women in this movie apparently," Pepper said laughing.

The girls all looked at Natasha.

"What me? I don't really have time for movies, so I don't really own any. Besides, I prefer action movies."

The girls all smiled.

"It's fine," Pepper said getting up to put in Dear John.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief as the silence passed and the room was filled with noisy girls, lots of food, and laughter.


	13. It's alright, it's fine

Hey Everyone!

Thanks for reading :) I promise to update more. Christmas has passed, and I still have this week off :) Please review - It means so much to me. But for those who don't just seeing the new follows and favorites makes my day. Thanks for your time! I hope you have a safe holiday!

- Missskittles144

*I don't own anything

* * *

Jane was having a wonderful dream. It was of the night she and Thor were reunited. It was a difficult journey, but being with each other was worth it all. Suddenly she heard a ringing sound. "_That never happened in real life,"_ Jane thought sitting up awake. She whispered quietly to JARVIS, " What time is it?"

"It is 4:30 am Miss Foster. I suggest you get some rest," the A.I. replied.

"_No. I totally wanted to be awake at this time. I just want to know why I'm still hearing that ringing sound," _Jane thought to herself.

"Pepper, what is that sound?" Jane whispered, waking her up.

"Dummy probably forgot I'm not working today and set the alarm," Pepper mumbled, falling back asleep.

Natasha sat up. "I'm sorry everyone. It's my phone. I usually don't sleep through it." She checked her messages with a sigh.

"What is it?" Jane and Pepper asked waking up a little more while Darcy was fast asleep.

"We have a quick mission today. The guys are coming up to get me. Please, go back to sleep."

"I will later, I just wanted to see Thor first," Jane said sighing.

"I want to see Tony as well," Pepper said interrupted as the guys came through the elevator doors.

"That's what they all say," Tony said with a smirk.

Pepper had a worried look on her face. Steve gave Tony a push forward. Tony walked over to Pepper as she stood up to say good bye to him.

"Be careful out there alright?"

"It's just a simple mission. Someone over in Europe is causing havoc. Don't worry though, I will come back to you. After all, our wedding is in 4 days," Tony said smiling.

"Alright Mr. Stark," Pepper said, standing on the tips of her feet to kiss Tony. He was already taller then her. The fact that she wasn't wearing heels, and he was in his Iron Man suit didn't help.

"Alright Miss. Potts. Now go get some rest. You look tired. Get some sleep and I will be back before you know it. When I get back we can go get some Chinese food together alright?"

"Alright," Pepper said hugging him. She went back to the floor where she had her mattress spread out in front of the TV. Tony pulled the blanket up over her shoulders as he saw her fall asleep.

"Lets go," Tony said heading for the rooftop.

* * *

"So this is the plan for when we get there," Steve said while on the helicopter. " Clint, I want you on rooftops scanning every location. Natasha you will be undercover on the ground. Stark you will be flying. Keep it low key (not that it's your style). Thor, if anyone suspicious takes flight, check it out and zap them with lightening. We need an exact location. There will be many guys protecting him. His name is Carl. He won't be easy to take down. While all of this is happening, I will work with Bruce as he try to get into every surveillance camera in the area."

"So you're telling me that Fury has no clue where this guy is specifically?" Natasha asked Skeptically.

"Just like Budapest," Clint said with a laugh.

"Challenge excepted. May the best Assassin win," Natasha said with a laugh.

"You know, you never really told us what happened in Budapest," Bruce pointed out.

"Look this isn't the time for this," Tony said startling them all.

"Wow Stark, a little stressed are we?" Natasha said with a laugh.

"No. I just want to get this done and get back to Pepper. Our wedding is so close and it makes me nervous to be away from her. I want to be there to protect her."

"You should not laugh at friend Stark. We could all benefit in learning from his loyalty to Lady Pepper. I only hope that one day I can treat Jane as well as he treats Lady Pepper," Thor said patting Tony on the shoulder.

"Thanks Thor. It means a lot."

"Look Stark, that building has tons of security, she's got Jane, Darcy, Dummy, and JARVIS with her there. She'll be safe. I will make sure that you get back to her ok?" Clint said glancing at Tony.

"I'll hold you to that," Tony said with a laugh as the helicopter landed.

* * *

"Stark I'm not seeing anything," Clint said.

"Neither am I," Tony said in confusion.

"We're almost into the cameras," Bruce and Steve said.

"No need I've got a visual," Natasha replied.

"We're on our way," the others replied.

"Guys something is wrong. He's by himself. Let me handle this. Tony stay close behind in case I need backup. Bruce and Steve see if you can get me a map of the Factory on Colonial. I just saw him enter there. Clint I need you to be on look out. Make sure no one else follows me into the factory."

"Roger that," Tony said.

"Haha very funny Stark," Steve replied.

* * *

As Natasha entered the building, she turned on her mic so the others could hear what was going on.

"Alright Natasha, he appears to be down the hall to the left. Make a right, a left, then another right, and go up the stairs. There will be a door to your left. He's there," Bruce replied.

Natasha let her senses take over. She slowly made her way upstairs. When she entered the room, all she saw was Carl sitting there by himself.

"You were expecting a big crew weren't you?" Carl said in an eerie tone.

Natasha just glared at him reaching for her gun.

"Oh go ahead, my team is already succeeding."

"Succeeding in what?"

"I'll never tell you."

Natasha looked him in the eyes. He felt as though she were reading his mind.

"They are kidnapping Pepper Potts as we speak."

Just then Tony burst through the room. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Tony I got this. Send "The other guy" up here, you need to fly back IMMEDIATELY."

Tony felt as though his heart had been ripped into shreds. He knew that he had to put that behind him and make his way back so he took off.

After he was gone Natasha slapped handcuffs onto the guy and the Hulk came and carried him away.

* * *

"You did great out there Natasha, why do you seem so distant?" Clint asked.

Steve looked up, while Bruce (back to his normal self) continued looking at the floor of the helicopter.

"I'm just worried... about Pepper."

"It'll be alright," Clint said rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I sure hope so," Bruce said, sighing.

Thor just sat there helplessly, for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Tony arrived there about 20 minutes before the rest of the team hoping that his Pepper would be there. When he arrived at the floor the girls were on what he found ripped his heart to shreds. The furniture was all ripped up, and every thing was a mess. Suddenly he heard some cries. He ran over to the closet and ripped the doors off their hinges. Inside he sound Darcy and Jane tied up. He cut their hands and feet loose and untied the cloths from their mouths.

"Girls please tell me, where is Pepper?" Tony asked his heart nearly beating out of his chest with worry.

"We're so sorry," Darcy said answering for Jane who was still in total shock. "We went to the kitchen to get breakfast and we saw someone knock her out. Before either of us could scream we were tied up and hidden in the closet."

"Did you get a good look at the guys?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm so sorry. There were so many. If they left anything it would be over there," Darcy said pointing to where the girls slept."

Tony frantically ran over and started searching. His heart was full of pain as he came across Pepper's stuff. He saw bloodstains, as well as some broken glass. Wondering where it came from, he followed the trail of glass.

"They escaped through the window," Tony sighed, looking at the big hole.

Just then the rest of the crew came in.

Thor yelled, "JANE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

She simply shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. Thor pulled her into his strong arms and just hugged her as he rubbed her back and murmured soothing things. "It's alright, it's fine," he said to her.

Darcy began to cry, so the Captain walked over to her and hugged her.

"We will find her, I promise," Steve said.

Tony looked up. "You will?" He asked.

"I will," Natasha said.

"If she is then so am I," Clint replied.

"I'm with you till the end," Steve said.

"Well, I'll be there. Assuming you want the "other guy's" help," Bruce said laughing.

Thor looked up. "I will fight with you to find Lady Pepper, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked around at his group of friends who were beat up from their long day. Even though he never though he would need friends, he realized that these people right here, are people he needs.

"Thank you everyone," was all Tony could manage trying not to get emotional.

"Well," Natasha said standing up. "Let's see what JARVIS knows, maybe DUMMY might have something. We have a wedding to put on, and if I can help it, it will go on time."


	14. I'm lost

Hey Everyone!

You guys ROCK! Thanks for the comments, and thanks for letting me know it didn't post properly. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

-missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Tony had flown around the world. He still couldn't get a location on Pepper. JARVIS didn't have much for them to go on, so they had no location. Not even a general area. He wouldn't stop searching for Pepper. The team had such a hard time getting him to eat let alone rest. They had to admire his determination, but after so long they worried for him. He practically lived in the suit just waiting for a call, a sign, or something that would give him hope.

Darcy had recovered from the attack but Jane still seemed stirred up by it. When Thor wasn't helping find Pepper, he was by Jane's side making her soup and trying to get her out of her shell.

"I don't understand. Why can't I find her?" Clint said frustrated.

"Just calm down, it'll be alright," Natasha said sitting at the computer beside Clint.

"No it's not."

"Yes, we will find her."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IT'S NOT OK. TONY HASN'T SLEPT OR EATEN IN TWO DAYS NATASHA. I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING. I PROMISED I WOULD FIND HER AND I'M DOING A LOUSY JOB." Clint held his head in his hand. "I'm sorry... I'm just..."

"It's fine," Natasha said cutting him off. "Come'on. You need sleep."

"Natasha I can't," Clint said reluctantly.

"Then at least come get some breakfast with me? Bruce, Steve, and Darcy have been cooking. Even Tony has come to join us. I doubt he'll stay long, but you'll need your strength to find her."

Clint smiled as best he could given the condition, and grabbed Natasha's hand.

"Let's go," he said getting up.

* * *

Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Tony had gathered around the table. No one spoke. Everyone just sat there eating. It was as if Pepper had left and taken the life out of the tower with her. Finally, Tony spoke up.

"Dummy, will you poor me a glass of orange juice, and NOT on my lap this time," Tony said. He quickly drank the juice and stood up. "Thank you Bruce, Steve, and Darcy for cooking. I'm going to go and look again," Tony sighed leaving the building.

They all sat there in silence eating until Jane yelled out. It was the first time she had spoke since the kidnapping.

"OH MY GOSH," she cried out taking off for the computer.

"What is it?" They all shouted out following her.

"JARVIS, show me the footage of the kidnapping."

"Jane, honey, we really don't want to see that again," Bruce complained.

Jane ignored what he had said completely. Suddenly the footage came up on the screen.

"JARVIS, show me this same time frame from the west side camera." Jane watched intently and paused on a certain scene. The kidnappers had just knocked Pepper out, sickening everyone who was watching. "JARVIS, zoom in on Pepper's wrist."

"How will that-," Clint started, interrupted by Thor.

"Just see where she's going with this."

They both shrugged and watched again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT BEFORE."

"SEE WHAT? CLINT YELLED.

"QUICK SOMEONE GET ME A HAMMER," Jane yelled, braking off her bracelet.

Thor raised Mjolnir.

"One that I can actually pick up," Jane said.

Steve and Bruce laughed, as Darcy handed her a hammer.

"You keep a hammer in your purse?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Who doesn't," Darcy replied with a smile.

Jane picked up the hammer and broke one of the charms off of it.

"IT'S THERE."

"What is?" Natasha asked.

"Eric made this for me. He made me a second charm just like it, and told me to give it to someone I never want to lose. I couldn't figure out why, but when I saw Pepper's bracelet Tony had given her, I gave it to her as a wedding present. Suddenly it hit me. There was a tracker in it," Jane said revealing a blinking light and a code engraved inside of it. "I can't guarantee it'll work, but at this point it's worth a shot. JARVIS, open up the tracking system."

"With pleasure," the A.I replied.

Jane carefully punched in the code.

"Is that it?" Steve asked as a progress bar came up.

"I'm afraid so. All we can do, is wait and hope that she still has the charm on her."

* * *

Tony was just over California when he heard news that just about made him drop out of the sky. They had a location on Pepper's whereabouts.

"JANE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Where is my beloved Pepper?" Tony asked, barely able to contain his joy.

"It's not a guarantee. This is only where the charm is."

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHERE IS IT?" Tony asked, unable to take the suspense any longer.

"Bolivia. South-East of Bolivia. It's in yet another factory. Get there, and do what you can. We are on our way there as we speak."

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you!" Tony cried, boosting his speed.

* * *

Tony landed in an ally way behind the factory just as the team arrived.

"I can't thank you enough guys," Tony said.

"Hey, whatever happens in there, we're here till the end Tony," Steve said as the others nodded in agreement.

"So Steve what's the plan?" Natasha asked.

"Alright here it goes. From our knowledge, Pepper is being held captive in a cell in the basement. This place will be heavily guarded. Getting in will not be easy. Bruce, the "other guy" will enter first, followed by myself. We will take care of everyone on the main level. Natasha, you and Thor make sure that Tony gets down to that cell at all costs. Clint I want you up on that building. Make sure that no one other than us makes it in or out of that building."

With that everyone took a few steps back from Bruce. They stood there saying nothing as his small human body was morphed into a big green one.

"Let do this," Natasha said loading her gun.

Things were going well upstairs. Everyone made it inside safely. Tony's heart was racing as he made it down the stairs. He knew he should be checking for traps, but his heart was in that cell with Pepper. Finally, they came across it. Tony yelled in frustration as he couldn't open it. Thor motioned for Tony to step aside. He lifted mjolnir and broke the door off. Tony cried out in anger as the cell was empty. Suddenly he ran down the hall as Thor broke open every cell. Things weren't looking good. Finally they came to the last door. Thor lifted mjolnir one last time and opened the door. Tony nearly fell to his knees when he saw Pepper on the ground inside. He ran over as Natasha and Thor stepped aside to give him some privacy, and stand guard. Tony pulled Pepper into his arms, and all seemed right in the world. Until...


	15. Calm Down

Hey Everyone!

YOU GUYS ROCK! I'm serious. I know I just updated last night, but there was a cliff hanger and such a big response from it, that I just had to update today. I hope everyone had a safe and happy new years!. I wish you all the best in 2013!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything* Ps: Sorry that this chapter is shorter :$

* * *

Pepper cried out in pain causing Thor and Natasha to turn around.

"TONY! IT...," Pepper began.

"Shhh it's ok I've got you," Tony said reassuringly brushing hair out of her face.

"IT'S A TRAP FOR YOU GUYS. I'M JUST THE BAIT. OWWWW," Pepper cried again.

"Then we better get out fast. Besides we brought Bruce with us. What hurts Pepper?" Tony asked worriedly.

"My back... piece of glass," was all that she could manage.

Tony looked at her back and had to try his best to remain calm. She looked like she had lost a lot of blood. There was a few pieces of glass in the back. They weren't in deep, but they needed to come out, and it needed to happen fast.

"It'll be ok Pep."

"Lets get her out of here now," Natasha said as two men entered and she took them out and handcuffed them.

Thor nodded in agreement as they ran up the stairs.

"Tony listen to me," Pepper said.

"It's going to be fine love," Tony replied as he carried her gently.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW TONY STARK!" Pepper yelled, making herself out of breath. Tony stopped to listen with his eyes widening. Even Natasha and Thor stopped in their tracks.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Like I was trying to tell you, it's a trap. There's a bomb underneath this building. They thought that I was out cold, but I heard it all. Carl, was one of Obediah's relatives. I'll explain more later, but we have to get out NOW," Pepper said, coughing and her voice full of panic.

With that Tony ran out of the building, followed by Natasha and Thor, who were trying to contact the rest of the team.

"We've got everyone. Fury will be here soon," Steve said with a sigh of relief. Suddenly the building exploded.

"Hang on," Natasha said, her voice filled with panic. "Where's Clint?"

They all gasped but breathed a sigh of relief as they saw him come out of a hiding place.

" Sorry to scare you. No one, except for us made it out of the building. The helicopter is right there. It will take us back. Tony you should fly ahead to the tower and tend to Pepper," Clint said.

Without even staying to think about it, Tony took off, being careful to not cause Pepper anymore pain.

* * *

"It's alright Pepper, we're here now. You're home and I'm going to take care of you."

"Mmmm," was all Pepper could manage as Tony sat her down in one of his lab chairs.

Tony walked over to the platform and had JARVIS remove his suit. Once it was off he walked over to Pepper and picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Alright Pep. I need to check your back, then I'll find you some pyjamas. Ok?"

"Ok," Pepper said worriedly laying on her stomach.

Tony cleaned up her back and took a look at the glass. There was only three pieces, and they weren't in deep. He quickly removed them and Pepper whimpered a bit.

"I'm sorry Pep," Tony said applying bandages.

"It's... not your fault," she replied wincing.

"It's all out," Tony said helping her up and handing her some pyjamas. "Go get changed. I'll get us a movie and i'll make you some soup."

"Mmmm sounds nice," Pepper sighed as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Tony was in the kitchen heading back to Pepper when the team came in.

"How is she?" Natasha asked.

Everyone listened intently.

"She's fine I cleaned up her wounds. They weren't as bad as they looked. She's getting ready for bed, so I made her some soup. She really needs some rest," Tony replied.

"So do you Stark," Darcy said as everyone began to laugh.

"Go to her," Thor said.

* * *

"Hey Pepper, how are you feeling?" Tony asked, setting the soup down on the end table.

"Tired," Pepper said laughing. She sat down on the bed with her back propped up by some pillows.

"Me too," Tony said laughing as the movie began and he fed her some soup.

"Look at the bright side, we have a day left, and then we will be married," Pepper said with a smile.

"Are you sure that you are ready for that?"

"Hey, after today, I think I can handle just about anything," Pepper said with a laugh.

Tony laughed too. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"I'm tired. I don't want any more soup."

"Alright," Tony said setting it aside and laying down. "I searched everywhere for you. I haven't slept or eaten in days. I hope that I never have to go through that again," Tony said sighing.

Pepper rested her head on Tony, and he put his arm around her. "You, Tony Stark, have heart," Pepper said falling asleep.

Tony was subconsciously aware of Pepper's hand rested on the arc reactor. He knew that this girl was the only one who had ever truly stolen his heart. It would always be hers and nothing would change that. He could finally sleep peacefully for the first time in 24 hours knowing that his Pepper was safe.

* * *

Tony woke up startled as he realized Pepper wasn't at his side. Come on. Day before the wedding? Suddenly his worries were set aside when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Tony called still half asleep.

"It's me Pep. Get up lazy head. I made everyone breakfast."

"Pepper, come back to bed. You shouldn't be up this early."

"Stark, you know that I'm an early riser. Besides, it's 10:30 am now. Please come eat breakfast?" Pepper said pouting.

Tony laughed. "No," he said pulling the blankets up over his head.

Pepper laughed. "All right. Guess I shouldn't have made your favorite Chocolate chip pancakes then."

Before Pepper knew it Tony had jumped out of bed. He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the kitchen.

"_Mom was right. The way to a man's heart really is through food," _Pepper thought and let out a laugh as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

Everything was back to normal- or as normal as it could be for them. Tony and Bruce were back in the lab. Darcy, Jane and Pepper were enjoying a cup of tea. Steve was reading a history novel, Thor and Jane were discussing the solar system, and Natasha and Clint were playing video games.

"Tony," Pepper called.

Tony came over to her. "What is it Pep?"

"You are going to be staying at the hotel down the street for tonight."

"Awwe come'on Pep. What did I do this time? and as if I'd leave you again," Tony complained.

"You did absolutely nothing. Look, it's traditional that the bride and groom don't see each other till the wedding. Clint is going with you, we have your bags packed, and I will have Natasha, Darcy, Jane, Thor, Steve, and Bruce with me. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Tony sighed, heading toward the elevator where Clint was waiting.

Pepper stood up on the tips of her feet and kissed Tony on the cheek. "See you at the wedding," Pepper said with a smile.

"See you there," Tony replied. As the elevator door closed Pepper could faintly hear Tony saying " thanks for encouraging her plan Robin Hood," and Clint laughing.

* * *

Pepper was sitting in her room watching the evening news when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Suddenly, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha came in wearing their pyjamas and carrying food, nail polish movies and a music player. Pepper laughed.

"What's all this?"

"It's the night before your wedding. So, it's a manicure/pedicure night," Jane said with excitement.

Natasha put down a bean bag chair. "Sit down Pepper."

"What colour would you like your nails to be?" Jane asked.

"Mmmmm red please," Pepper said laughing. "Be careful. I'm ticklish."

Darcy painted Pepper's toenails, as Jane painted her fingernails. Natasha lay on her stomach stretched out on the bed flipping through the channels while eating chips. Once she finally settled with one, she crawled over to the end of the bed and began massaging Pepper's shoulders.

"Thanks Natasha. You know, you guys don't have to do this."

"We know that Pepper, but we want to," Jane said smiling.

"You've given me a home at the tower," Natasha said.

"And we love you Pepper," Darcy said finishing up her nails.

Jane finished at just about the same time. The girls all sat on the floor in a circle and had snacks.

"So Pepper, anything on your mind?" Darcy asked.

"No not much. Just thinking about how things are going to change. I love Tony though. I am so happy."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Jane said smiling.

"Who said that I was worrying?" Pepper said laughing.

"Well if you're not then I am. You need to get some sleep Pepper Potts because you will be up early tomorrow,|" Darcy said laughing.

"Alright alright," Pepper said as they all left her room.

Pepper had watched movies with her friends and had a great time. After this long day she should be tired, but the thought of her wedding being the next day sent butterflies through her stomach. She just laid there playing with her hair, smiling while thinking of the fact that in less than 24 hours, she would be Mrs. Stark.

* * *

I usually don't put end notes, but I wanted to point out that if you have anything in your skin (other than a sliver of course) NEVER PULL IT OUT! I'm a lifeguard it's very dangerous. I only had Tony do it because well, he's a genius. Please go to the hospital if you ever get something like that stuck in your skin. LOL Please keep the comments coming. It's like Christmas when I see them. :)


	16. The Big Day

Hey Everyone!

You guys ROCK! So, this is the chapter that I've been waiting for. I have so many great ideas for upcoming chapters so I am super pumped :) Please Review :)

-Missskittles144

*i don't own anything*

* * *

Pepper was up every hour. 1,2,3, 3:30, 4, 4:30. It was 5 when she woke up again and she finally decided to get up. "_It's almost time Pepper," _she thought to her self while smiling. She got out of bed and walked down the hall quietly, as she did not want to wake anyone up. She was at the door of the kitchen when she realized Clint was already there. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up.

"Hey Pepper. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm nervous. Shouldn't you be with Tony?"

"He's with Bruce, I needed to come back to pick up somethings anyways. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Clint asked, motioning to the coffee that he had just made. "Come'on it'll help you to relax a little bit."

"Sure. Thanks. Hey Clint, can I ask you something?" Pepper said, as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Would you like anything in it? and sure ask away," he replied smiling.

"No this is fine. I don't want anything in it right now. Is Tony wearing a tie or a bow tie to the wedding?"

"Come on Pepper. I know that wasn't what's on your mind. You picked it out for him last week. It's a regular tie."

Pepper sighed as Clint stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just nervous I guess. I love Tony. I'm just wondering why I'm so nervous."

"Pepper Potts. You are one of the bravest women I know. Being nervous, is what makes us human. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous. But just so you know, I've never seen anyone as happy as you are when you are with Tony. It goes both ways."

Pepper smiled. "Thanks Clint. You're a good friend. Not just to me, but to Tony as well."

"Well the girls will be up at 6, so if you want breakfast, I suggest that you get it now."

"I don't think I want anything with my being so nervous," Pepper said laughing.

"Well, I'm going to have some cereal. At least let me make you some toast? You don't want to pass out during the wedding either," Clint said with a laugh.

"I'd love some toast," Pepper replied smiling.

* * *

After hours of makeup, and having her hair done, it was finally time for Pepper to put on the dress. The dress that she could hardly breathe in. The dress that she hoped would take Tony's breath away too.

"Ok Pepper, step into the dress," Jane said.

Jane and Darcy helped Pepper pull the dress up.

"You're beautiful," Natasha said coming in wearing her bride's maid dress.

"Talking about yourself again Natasha?" Pepper said laughing.

Natasha's eyes widened and she smiled. The girls all laughed.

"Darcy can you tie the back please?" Jane said laughing.

"Sure," Darcy replied laughing.

"Woah there Darcy, make sure that I can breathe," Pepper said going cross-eyed.

The girls all laughed.

"Sorry Pepper," Darcy said laughing.

"No problem," Pepper replied.

"Now go put your dresses on," Natasha said smiling.

The two girls left the room.

"You look beautiful," Pepper said.

"Thanks Pepper." Pepper had picked out a deep red for the bride's maids dresses. The dresses were strapless and went just above the knee. "But you look pretty beautiful yourself," Natasha said as she turned the mirror towards Pepper.

"Wow... I don't know what to say. Thank you Natasha." Pepper fought back tears as she hugged her friend.

"Don't cry now."

Just then the other girls walked in.

"Awwwe," they said in unison.

"Group hug?" Darcy suggested.

"Group hug," Pepper answered.

There four girls hugged it out when JARVIS interrupted.

"_Miss. Potts, your limo is out front now."_

_"_Well, I guess it's time," Pepper replied as they made their way to the wedding of the century.

* * *

"Alright boys, I've made my decision," Tony said smiling.

"Well, it's about time considering the wedding is in 30 minutes," Bruce said laughing.

"Alright well, you are all the best friends a guy could ever ask for. Thor, Steve, and Clint, you are already in the wedding. In my heart you are all the best. Bruce, I want you to be my best man. You have always understood my love for science, you have been the best lab partner, and you have put up with all of my schemes," Tony said patting Bruce on the back.

"I don't even know what to say," Bruce said stunned.

"I do," Steve said taking out his phone ." The girls are here, so Tony and Bruce, you need to go wait and direct guests. The rest of you guys, come with me.

* * *

Thor, Clint, Steve walked into the room where Natasha, Darcy, and Jane were.

"You are simply beautiful Lady Jane," Thor said holding her hand.

"You all look amazing," Clint said, causing the three girls to blush.

"Where's Pepper?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Right in here," Pepper called from another room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Steve said, going to see Pepper.

* * *

"Hey Pepper," Steve said as he entered the room.

Pepper turned to face him and his eyes widened.

"Pepper you look absolutely stunning. You look like a princess. Tony's going to pass out when he sees you."

"Thanks Steve," Pepper replied hugging him. "Is it time?"

"Almost. We better go and see the others though now ok?" Steve held out his hand for Pepper, and he led her out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was stunned. Finally, Natasha elbowed Clint, and Thor let out a laugh.

"So Pepper, what's the plan?" Darcy asked laughing.

"Well Natasha you are my maid of honor, so when the music starts, you and Clint will make your way down the isle first. Natasha, you will stand to the left of the stage, Clint you will stand to the right. Thor and Jane, you will proceed the same way. Darcy you will walk with Dummy. Once you are there, I will walk down with Steve," Pepper said, handing them all little bouquets of lilies.

"Dummy is here?" Darcy asked smiling.

"Yeah. Tony said that he's a pain sometimes, but he is proud of his invention. He will also be helping out with the music later," Pepper replied, stepping aside to reveal the robot. They had put a bow tie, and a flower on him just for the occasion.

Just then the music started.

"Places everyone," Jane said smiling.

* * *

Everyone had made their way down the isle. Finally it was time for Pepper to make her entrance. Before Pepper took any steps, Steve held out his arm for her. The music changed and as they were about to open the doors and enter, Pepper stopped and looked at Steve.

"I just want to let you know before we walk down the isle, that you are the brother that I've always wanted," Pepper whispered. She then hugged him and he smiled.

"Let's not keep Tony waiting," Steve said.

* * *

As she entered the room there were gasps from all around and comments about how beautiful she was. There were comments about how beautiful the room was, but the only thing Pepper was focused on was Tony. As she looked up at him and their eyes met, a breath taking smile spread across his face. Pepper couldn't help but smile too. It's was as though all of her nerves from the past few days were gone. The only thing that mattered to her was the man waiting for her at the end of the Isle. Tony Stark. Finally she reached the end of the isle where Tony met her and Steve.

"Thank you," Tony mouthed at Steve.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Rhodes asked.

"I do," Steve said with a smile as he kissed Pepper's hand and placed it in Tony's.

"Everyone may be seated," Rhodes said, smiling as Steve took his place beside Clint and Tony and Pepper turned to face him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia Potts." Tony and Pepper turned to face each other, and Pepper handed Natasha her bouquet. Pepper reached out and held Tony's hands.

"I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he mouthed back and winked.

"Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Virginia Potts to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Tony choked out, the two of them fighting back tears.

"Do you Virginia Potts take Anthony Edward Stark, to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Pepper said, tears beginning to fall.

"Do you have the rings?"

"I do," Darcy replied, handing Pepper Tony's ring.

"So do I, Bruce replied handing Tony Pepper's ring.

"The couple have prepared their own words for each other today."

"Tony Stark. I'll never forget the first time you asked me out. I said no," Pepper said while laughing. "That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. When I finally said yes, my world was turned upside down, and I've never felt better. I've never felt happier than I have since I've met you. There's no one that I'd rather spend my life with. I love you Tony Stark," Pepper said, crying while placing the ring on Tony's finger.

"Pepper Potts. You've changed my life. I always thought of myself as someone who was better off alone. That all changed when I met you. You've stolen my heart Pepper. You see me differently. You are the one I want by my side. You make me a better person, and you mean everything to me," Tony said, tearing up as he placed the ring on Pepper's finger.

"It is now time to sign the papers."

After the signing was done, Pepper turned and faced Tony again. They held hands and waited for Rhodey to continue.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony kissed Pepper and gave her a big hug, knowing that he wouldn't have to let go. She was his girl, and he was her guy.

The room was suddenly filled with applause. Pepper and Tony held hands and made their way down the isle with big smiles. Before they could get in the limo that would take them to the reception, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"Would that be all Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, holding back tears.

"That's be all Mrs. Stark," Tony replied, his eyes lighting up at that.

He was now a married man.


	17. The Reception

Hey Everyone!

You guys ROCK! I know I say that a lot but you do! I'm up to my eyeballs in school work, and I shouldn't be working on this, but I couldn't resist. I'm loving the feedback and I hope that you love this chapter :)

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

The limo pulled up to the party hall and happy began to get out.

"It's fine Happy, I've got it," Tony said getting out.

Before Pepper could open the door, Tony had opened it for her and was holding his hand out.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Pepper said smiling.

" You're welcome Mrs. Stark," Tony said kissing her hand and smiling as he helped her out.

The two walked hand in hand into the hall where their friends were waiting. Their arrival was announced and the room was full of cheers. They waved and took their spot at the head table. The room was decorated with red and gold accents (to Tony's liking). The girls were seated by Pepper's side, and the guys were seated by Tony's.

Music began to play softly, and waiters came out with food. As they were eating desert, the speeches began. Bruce was the first one up. Every one turned their attention to him as he made his way to the podium.

"I would just like to start off by saying thank you. I would like to thank Pepper and Tony for the home that they have provided me with at Stark Towers. I've had the joy of watching them grow as a couple, and becoming friends with them. I've never seen two people more right for each other than they are. Tony, Pepper, you really bring out the best in each other. I love you both and I wish you the happiest marriage," Bruce said smiling and taking his seat.

Everyone applauded as Natasha made her way to the podium.

"I never really imagined myself as a bridesmaid, let alone a maid of honor. I also never imagined myself having a friend. Pepper Stark, has changed me in many ways. She's always there to talk, and I just don't how to thank her and even Tony for all that they have done for me. The only thing I can really say is Я тебя люблю. It means I love you in Russian. You two are absolutely amazing, and I wish you a life of happiness," Natasha said surprising everyone in a good way.

Thor and Jane made their way up as everyone applauded for Natasha. Thor did not take the microphone as he spoke loud enough already.

"One cannot ask for friends better than the one's we celebrate tonight. They have done many great things, and I will be forever grateful. They've let me and Lady Jane stay with us making me the happiest man alive. Tony Stark, you are a great man who has taught me many things about this realm, so many thanks. Pepper Stark, you are a beautiful lady who brings much joy to those around her."

"Wow how do I follow that?" Jane said laughing. Thor shrugged and everyone laughed.

"Pepper and Tony have given me a home as well. I needed a place to stay while I visited Thor, and they let me stay with them. I went there expecting to see one person that I loved but I found much more than that, I found a family. My job may take me other places but I love you all. Pepper and Tony, you guys will always have my thanks. Anything you need give me a call. Tony, you better be nice to her or i'll find you. She's one of my best friends," Jane said laughing and wiping away a tear.

Pepper wiped away tears as well and Tony laughed and nodded at Jane. Everyone applauded and Darcy made her way to the podium.

"Ok so, at weddings we always need that speech that gives that comic relief. So here it goes. When I first came here I really had no idea what I was doing. I entered this tower where things were exploding, people were breaking things, but there was also something else. There was love, and of course, Pepper's baby pictures," Darcy said showing them a slide show of Pepper's childhood. After the slideshow was done she continued. "Tony and Pepper thank you for having me stay, and I would love to visit again sometime. You two are a great couple."

Darcy walked off the stage and Steve walked up.

"As many of you may know, I really was lost in time. Thanks to Tony and Pepper, I got caught up and found my way back again. It's been a learning process, and I couldn't have done it without them. You guys have touched my heart. I wish you two all the happiness," Steve said smiling.

Clint stood up. "I would like to propose a toast. May Pepper and Tony find all the happiness in life. May their marriage be blessed," he said raising his glass. He then took a sip. Everyone did the same.

* * *

"It's time for their first dance as husband and wife," Rhodey announced.

Everyone gathered around the dance floor to witness the couple and take pictures. Tony took Pepper's hand and led her to the dance floor. After months of arguing, Pepper had finally agreed to let Tony pick the song. She prayed that it would be a good choice, and not something humiliating. She may trust Tony, but he is still Tony.

He put his hand on her waist and held her other hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder and the music began to play. Pepper's stomach was full of butterflies and she smiled when she heard the song. Tony had chosen "Hero, by Enrique Iglesias.

"Tony... it's... perfect," Pepper said holding back tears.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony said smiling.

As it came to the chorus, people snapped photos, and Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder. Tony sang to her at a level that only she could hear.

_"I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I would stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away."_

Through her tears Pepper let out a small laugh. "You are my hero. Not just because of Iron Man."

"I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs. Stark," Tony said, the happiest he'd ever been.

"I love you too, and I can't wait Mr. Stark. I would like to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Can you tell me where we are going on vacation?"

"Absolutely not," Tony said smiling. The song came to an end and he kissed her.

* * *

After having cake, everyone made their way to the dance floor. Natasha was even there with Clint. Jane tried to teach Thor to dance. Tony wanted Pepper to join him.

"I'll be there in a minute," Pepper said taking her heels off and putting on flats. Feeling so much better, she made her way over to her friends.

"Did you shrink?" Tony said laughing.

"No. I'm just changed my shoes, that and you are really tall," Pepper said laughing.

* * *

The music changed to a slower song. Feeling nervous, Steve walked over to Darcy

"Would you like to dance?" Steve said holding out his hand.

Darcy smiled. She took his hand. "I thought you didn't dance?"

"I only dance when I have the right partner," he replied causing her to blush. "I'm going miss you when you go back to New Mexico." Steve sighed.

"I'll miss you too," Darcy said.

"Will you please join me for dinner before you go?" Steve said hopefully.

"I would be honored," she replied.

* * *

"We would just like to thank all of you for coming. You are all so important to Pepper and I, and we were blessed to have you here today," Tony said before taking Pepper's hand and leading her out to their limo.

* * *

*I don't own anything.* *Keeping it G rated haha* Oh and up until like chapter 12 of this, i had never ACTUALLY SEEN IRON MAN. haha I just watched Iron Man 2 tonight. I hope that you all enjoy.


	18. Old Houses

Hey Everyone!

Finally done my school work :D I still have a lot of stuff for the next little bit but will be uploading as much as possible :) Thanks for the reviews! I love them! You guys ROCK!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Pepper had never been more exhausted, but Tony insisted on leaving for thier vacation tonight. He still hadn't told her where they were going which made it all the more frusturating because she was the one who always knew everything. She was organzied, practically ran a company, and yet she still couldn't get it out of him or figure it out.

Once the plane took off Tony looked at Pepper.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Can you at least tell me how long this plane ride is going to be?"

"Mmmmmm nope," Tony replied laughing.

Pepper frowned and sighed. " Well can you at least get me a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that I can do, and trust me, this plane ride will be worth it."

* * *

Pepper felt Tony tapping her on the shoulder.

"Pepper, sweet heart, the plane has landed."

"Ok," she said smiling and getting up.

Tony grabbed their luggage and led Pepper to the car that he had waiting outside.

"More transportation?"

"Yeah, but you can sleep again if you're tired."

"Thanks. I am very tired considering it's 3am," she said, looking at her watch and laughing.

To Tony and Pepper's surprise she stayed awake for the entire car ride.

"Here we are," Tony said turning on to the driveway of a house on the beach.

"Tony! It's beautiful," Pepper said smiling.

"Mom and Dad used to take me here whenever he wasn't too busy. It wasn't often, and he usually got mad and went back to work taking us with him. However the time I spent here was some of the best times of my childhood."

"It's perfect," Pepper said kissing Tony and getting out of the car. He grabbed their luggage and placed it inside the house as Pepper slowly made her way to the front door, just trying to take it all in. The flowers that bloomed out front, the sound of the ocean hitting the shore, it was all perfect. Tony came over to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it traditional to carry the bride through the door?"

"Well I'm not complaining."

Tony let out a laugh as he brought her into the house and set her down.

"I'm going to go unpack," Pepper said.

* * *

Tony and Pepper had spent a few days there in the sun, but one day it began to rain.

"Tony, I'm just going to sit for a bit inside and read," Pepper said, glad to have a day to relax.

"Go ahead. I'll just make us some lunch."

Pepper walked over to a window seat and sat down with her feet up. As she was sitting there looking out at the rain, she noticed something on the bookshelf out of the corner of her eye. Hesitantly she grabbed the book and sat back down. She looked to see if Tony was watching and opened it. Inside was a family photo album. Pepper smiled to herself and began flipping through the pages. She saw pictures of Tony's times at this cabin. As she came to a picture of Tony on the beach making a sand castle, she noticed he was watching her over her shoulder. To her surpise he was smiling.

"I was seven there. Dad let us come. We had to leave that night though because he was needed at work. That was such a happy memory for me though," he said handing her a cup of soup.

"I don't really have any memories like that. After losing my parents I spent all of my time studying and praying that things would turn out ok- which they did."

"Well, you have me. You were crazy enough to marry me and I'm not going anywhere. You need to make some good memories. Put on your bathing suit, we are going swimming."

Pepper smiled. "In the rain?"

"I used to do that as a kid. It's a lot of fun."

"Meet you out there," she replied, getting up and laughing.

* * *

Pepper walked out onto the beach and saw Tony swimming around. He hadn't yet seen her so she decided to scare him. Ignoring how cold the water was and the fact the she was freezing, she ran out and splashed him.

"Pepper!" Tony said splashing her back.

The pair had fun swimming until finally Pepper was frozen and wanted to dry off.

"Tttttonny... handdd...mmmmeee a tttttowel," Pepper said shivering.

Tony who was somehow still warm handed her a towel and grabbed one for himself.

"Go get changed Pep. I'll get a fire going, make some hot chocolate, and we can watch a movie."

"Tttthanks..." Pepper said walking towards the house.

* * *

"Thanks Tony," Pepper said as the movie began to play and he placed a blanket on her. She rested her head on his shoulder glad that she would never have to be alone again. Good memories were ahead of her. She finally had the family she always wanted.

"You're welcome," Tony said happy to have pepper by his side.

It wasn't long before Pepper was fast asleep. Tony smiled. He always loved how peaceful she looked when she slept. Not wanting to wake her, he fixed her blanket and watched the movie again. He had never liked watching movies more than once, but he loved his Pepper, and knowing that she loved him back was the best feeling in the world. He thought that he had everything he needed until he met her. It was as though she had shown him a whole new way to live. No matter how far a mission would take him, no matter what the situation, he would always be there for her.


	19. Come and Go

Hey Everyone!

You guys rock! I just got back from vacation, that's why I haven't been uploading. Butttt... The good news is that my time away gave me so many ideas for this story! I hope you like them and thanks for being so patient!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Everyone with the exception of Steve, Tony, and Pepper, were in the living room. Darcy and Jane had all their things packed and were catching a flight back to New Mexico to continue their work.

"I hope Tony and Pepper get here soon to say good bye," Bruce said sighing.

"Yeah me too-," Jane said, being cut off by the two familiar voices in the hallway.

"PEPPER IT HURTS!" Tony yelled out.

"I TOLD YOU TOO WEAR SUNSCREEN. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE TOO HOT TO GET A SUN BURN."

"JUST HELP ME."

"I will," Pepper said laughing as they entered the living room.

"You're back!" Bruce said happily.

"I wanted to be back to see Jane and Darcy off," Pepper replied smiling.

Tony took off his sunglasses and everyone laughed when they could see that he burned around them.

"No comments. I will miss you Darcy and Jane. You are welcome here anytime. If you don't mind, I will be upstairs taking a freezing bath."

Pepper laughed. She hugged both the girls and sighed.

"I'll miss you. Take good care and come back soon."

"I will be. Thor has to go back to Asgard for a bit, but when he comes back, I will come too. I will see you in a few weeks," Jane said smiling.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back but I will," Darcy said biting her lip. Her eyes searched around the room for the Captain but he wasn't there. Bruce's eyes met hers and he knew what was going on he shrugged and gave her a look that said, "I'll talk to him."

"Don't wait to long," Pepper said hugging them both.

* * *

As the plane was about to take off, memories of the time spent with Steve filled Darcy's mind.

"_My first date," Darcy thought to herself laughing, as she took a bite of food. Steve had taken her to a little restaurant downtown._

_"I'll miss you when you go home," Steve said sighing._

_"I'll miss you too," Darcy replied, sighing as well._

_"Let's have the best time ever then," he replied smiling._

"We really did have the best time ever," Darcy thought to herself.

"You ok Darce?" Jane asked worriedly. Her friend had barely said a thing all morning.

"Yeah I'm fine," Darcy replied.

In reality, she wasn't fine. So many thoughts filled her head. "Why hadn't he come to say good bye? What did I do wrong? Will I ever see him again? Why did I let myself fall for him?"

She fought back tears as she watched the plane take off in silence.

* * *

Bruce looked all over for Steve when he finally found him sitting on the roof.

"Are you ok?"

Steve didn't even turn around. "Yes," he replied.

"Then why did you do it?"

This caught Steve by surprise.

"Do what?" he said turning around.

"Care for her? Comfort her? Make her fall for you, and not be there to even say good bye once she has?"

"You don't understand Bruce."

"You're right I don't under-"

"I'm afraid to love her," Steve said cutting him off.

A look of confusion spread across Bruce's face. "What?"

"I loved a girl once. I made her a promise that I wasn't able to keep. I hurt her Bruce. I... I can't do that to Darcy. She has the most beautiful eyes, the best laugh, and when she smiles, the room lights up. I...I can't risk hurting her."

"Sounds to me like you love her."

Steve thought about this. "I just want to never let her go."

"You sort of already did."

"What?!" Steve asked worriedly.

"She got on her plane an hour ago."

Steve got up and started to leave the roof.

"Where are you going?"

Without even looking back, he replied, "Following my heart."

* * *

The plane had landed and the girls were making their way to get their bags. Suddenly Darcy stopped.

"What is it Darcy?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard someone say my name."

"You're probably just tired."

"Yeah probably."

She ignored the next few times she heard her name called. Suddenly, Jane stopped.

"What is it Jane?"

"I heard it too."

Darcy's eyes widened as she scanned the room and saw Steve. Without even thinking about it she ran over to him and threw her arms around him and hugged him. Realizing what she had done she backed away.

"We need to talk. Come with me."

* * *

Once they had gotten their suitcases, Jane went home and Darcy took Steve to sit outside where it was private.

"How could you do that to me?" she said biting her lip.

"I'm sorry. I was so lost. I didn't come to say good bye because I couldn't."

"It's fine I'm good at those," she said, beginning to cry.

"What happened?"

"I grew up in a tough neighborhood. Jane helped me through it. People came and went all the time. Figures I fall for someone who would only leave again," she said fighting back tears. She started to walk away when Steve took her hand. He turned to face her.

"Darcy. I didn't say good bye because I had people I loved once. When I began frozen, I never got to see them again. I never got to say good bye. You have so much happiness in your eyes, and I didn't want you to lose it. I didn't know why it hurt so much at first. I never thought I'd love anyone again until I met you. I love you Darcy, and I never want to lose you."

She hugged him. "As long as you're here so am I."

"Please come back to Stark Towers with me."

"I can't. My work is here and I can't leave Jane." Just then she got a text from Tony.

It said:_ Get Jane. Calling you in 5. Put it on speaker phone._

__Confused, she did what he said.

"Come home," Tony said.

"We are home," they both said confused. Steve just shrugged.

"Here at Stark Towers. You've become part of the family."

"But what about our work?"

"I have a lab that you can work in. Stark industries would be proud to fund your research."

The girls didn't know how to thank him.

"Thank me by being ready tomorrow morning. We will be there to move you here." With that, he ended the call.

"Our lives are going to change," Darcy said.

"They sure are," Jane said in response.


	20. Frustration

Hey Everyone!

Finally done exams! I have an easier semester, so I can update more! YAY! Thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to upload more now :) Please review! It means a lot!.

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Things had become more chaotic (if that was even possible) since the girls moved in. However for Pepper, she couldn't be happier. She had always wanted a big family and now she had it. Blood relation or not, she would do anything for these people. From this day forward, Tony, Steve, Darcy, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Jane, would always hold a special place in her heart.

She was up bright and early to make her family breakfast. After spending the hour making it, everyone made their way to the kitchen sighing.

"What's wrong?," Pepper asked worriedly.

"Mission. We have training to do today and I have to work on the suit," Tony said sighing.

Pepper let out a sigh of relief. "You'll still eat breakfast though right?"

"So sorry Pepper. Nat and I are going to train. Thank you so much though," Clint said as he and Natasha left.

"I have to be in the lab today with Tony. Making sure he doesn't hurt himself. If it's alright with him- and yourself of course- I'd love to take breakfast down to the lab," Bruce said with a hopeful smile.

"Miss a breakfast my beautiful, talented wife made? Of course not. I'd love to bring breakfast to the lab. Are you ok that that Pep?"

"Sure I guess," she said, handing the two of them plates. They took them out of the room smiling.

"Pepper I'm so sorry, but I'm taking Steve out to the city to sight-see," Darcy said.

"It's fine. You two have fun," Pepper said, upset inside that no one would stay.

Once they left Pepper realized that Thor and Jane were still there.

"You guys aren't leaving?," Pepper asked confused.

"Thor's work can wait and I want to spend time with you," Jane said smiling.

"I would never miss sustenance prepared by such a wonderful friend. Thank you Lady Pepper for presenting me with such a fine meal."

Hearing these words warmed Pepper's heart. She placed their plates on the table.

"Can you teach Tony those manners?" Both her and Jane laughed while Thor sat there confused, but happy with his meal.

* * *

Pepper had been home alone all day. After finishing all of the work she could without Tony, she decided to watch the news for a bit, while eating pickles. After a long nap she was awoken by Tony.

"Oh hey Tony I just took a quick nap," Pepper said, still half asleep.

"After eating a full jar of pickles?" Tony asked confused.

"Yeah I guess I just-," Pepper's eyes widened as she suddenly felt sick. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Tony following her. Once she was done being sick he got her a glass of water.

"Hey Pep maybe I should stay back from this mission," Tony said worriedly.

"No. Tony you have to go."

"No Pepper I don't. You need me."

"Tony I'm going to go lay in bed and watch t.v. I'll have a glass of water with me, and J.A.R.V.I.S. can help me contact you if needed ok?"

"Alright," Tony said.

* * *

The battle was going fairly well. Everyone was starting to becoming exhausted but they were winning. Clint and Thor were handling the skies with Tony, and Steve, Natasha and Bruce were on the ground.

Suddenly Tony noticed a rogue robot headed toward Steve's blind side. Not knowing what else to do- and that no one else was close enough, he ran to stop it. Using his pulsars he took it out and disabled it. Proud of him self he barely heard Steve's cries.

Steve turned around grateful for Tony saving him but his heart sank as he saw something he couldn't stop. A piece of a robot that Clint and Thor shot out of the sky was falling towards Tony. He heard the sickening sound that was the piece colliding with Tony's helmet.

Steve poke into his earpiece. "Everyone take down your targets and assemble. We need a medical team down here right now for Tony.

* * *

As they stood inside the elevators of Stark Towers Bruce spoke up.

"Let me go in ahead and explain things to Pepper," Bruce said, as they were all still shocked by the event. Steve was taking it hard. Tony was his best friend.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Pepper," Bruce called, trying not to let his voice go weak.

"Oh hey Bruce," Pepper said smiling. Her face fell as she took in his expression. "It's Tony isn't it. He's gone," Pepper cried.

"He's alive," Bruce said.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"There is something wrong though. He took a hard hit to the head. His helmet saved him from a concussion, but it just that," Bruce struggled to say it.

"What happened to him," Pepper asked.

"He lost his memory Pepper. He doesn't know who you are."

Hearing that Pepper broke down crying. Bruce did his best to comfort her until the rest of the team came in with the exception of Clint, Natasha and Tony.

"Pepper it's going to be ok," Jane said softly.

Pepper couldn't take it. She broke down crying and ran out of the room. As they turned to follow her, Steve motioned for them to stop.

"I need to talk to my little sister alone," Steve said.

They all nodded in agreement and went to join Clint, Natasha and Tony as Steve went to see Pepper.

He didn't even have to think about where she'd be. He knew that she would be on the roof. She always went there when she needed some air. When he saw her there he didn't say anything. He just put a blanket around her and sat beside her.

"Thanks Steve," Pepper said through sobs.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Tony will regain his memory. The doctors said it might only last for a few days."

"It's bigger then that Steve," Pepper began. She turned towards him and hugged him while tears fell.

"It's going to be ok."

"No. It's not."

"Why not?!," Steve said in frustration.

"BECAUSE TONY'S GOING TO BE A FATHER AND HE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME."

Steve's eyes widened.


	21. Confusion

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger hahaha :) I loved the reviews. Please review this chapter as well? I think I know what I want the gender and name of the baby to be, but I want to hear what you think. So let me know? :) Thanks. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Thanks

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Steve stood there shocked until he had finished processing. Pepper stood there with tears falling down her face. He walked over to Pepper and hugged her.

"Congratulations Pepper!"

"Thanks," Pepper said nervously.

"Does Tony kn- I mean did he know?" Steve asked, realizing what he almost said.

"No. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him worrying about me while on the mission."

"I see. Well Pepper, it's late. Clint, Thor and I will be staying with Tony. He'll need to talk to you in the morning. It hurts, but seeing you might help his memory."

Pepper just nodded.

"Let me take you back inside ok? You need your sleep."

Pepper smiled a little and started walking inside. When she got to her room, she was surprised to see Natasha, Jane and Pepper there in their pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper said confused.

They all hugged her.

"We couldn't leave you alone Pepper. You need us," Jane said.

Pepper smiled. Her heart hurt, but she kept her hope for tomorrow and went to bed, happy that she wasn't alone.

* * *

The next morning Pepper slept in till 8 a.m. confusing her friends. It was a late night but Pepper almost never slept in. She was always up at 6 a.m.

"Pepper are you ok?" Darcy asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Pepper responded.

"She's not being honest," Natasha said.

"That's what I get for having an assassin for a best friend," Pepper said laughing.

"So Pepper what is it?" Jane asked.

"You're going to be aunts," Pepper said smiling. "But don't say anything to anyone, especially Tony. I want to tell him when the time is right."

They all nodded.

* * *

"Who are you, and why are you at a doctor's appointment with me?" Tony said with a smirk.

Pepper held back her emotions. "I'm your wife, Mrs. Stark, and I'm going with you because you need me here," she said.

"I have a wife?" Tony said looking down at his ring.

Before Pepper could react the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hartley. Today we will be giving Mr. Stark an M.R.I to see the extent of his amnesia. Mrs. Stark, if you could wait here that would be great. Once the procedure is done I will come and get you to discuss the results. Alright?" She said confidently.

"Sounds good," Pepper said. "Tony. Behave."

Tony smirked and followed the doctor. "After this you (who ever you are), are taking me to get a cheeseburger after this.

Pepper couldn't help but smile. Her husband was gone, but his personality wasn't. He was arrogant, but she loved him anyways. "_This wait is going to take forever (both waiting for his memory and the m.r.i," _Pepper thought to herself.

* * *

The doctor came back in.

"Mrs. Stark? Follow me please," Dr. Hartley called.

Pepper went in and sat down where Tony was.

"So, how is he?" Pepper asked

"I have bad news. It looks like his memory loss is long term. He's lucky to be alive. The best thing for him is for things to continue on the way that they did before the accident. It's likely that his memory will come back in little pieces."

Pepper broken down inside.

"Well, I feel Great. Pepper, what is on the schedule for today exactly?" Tony asked.

"Today is diner at the tower, and family movie night."

"That would be great for Tony."

"Thank you," Pepper responded as they walked out of the office.

Tony stopped to look at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What movie are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know. It is Clint's turn to choose."

"Do I like his taste in movies?"

"Come'on Tony. It's time to go home," Pepper said.

* * *

"Pizza's here," Natasha said while putting it on the table.

All of the guys were confused when Pepper took two pieces instead of one. Bruce was about to speak when Natasha gave him a look and he held back his comment.

"So what movie are we watching Clint?" Natasha asked.

"We are watching _"The Vow"._"

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" Natasha said getting angry.

"It's fine," Pepper said. "Press play."

Natasha kept looking from the screen to Pepper to see if she was ok. Everyone else was enjoying the film.

At the end of the movie, Thor was crying.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked while handing him a tissue.

"It's just so sad, what happened to him and his Lady."

Pepper got up and walked away with Tony following her.

"Are you ok?"

"No Tony I'm not ok."

"Why not?" Tony asked worriedly.

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO REMEMBER ME."

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WISH I COULD BE THE GUY YOU MARRIED. I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE THAT GUY THAT YOU KNEW WAS A LUCKY MAN," he said.

Realizing what he had said, he went to the lab.

Pepper turned to her friends with tears running down her cheeks. "I...umm... need to go to bed." With that, she left.

"I wish we could do something," Jane said.

"Me too," Darcy said, resting her head on Steve's shoulder.

"There is," Nat said, confusing everyone.

"What would that be?" Steve asked.

"I'll explain later. Clint, I need you to go get Pepper and bring her down to the lab. If she won't come, convince her. Tell her it's important. I'll meet you there."

Nat left and ran to her room. Without questioning it, Clint went to go find Pepper.


	22. Memories

Hey Everyone!

The amount of reviews was insane! You guys made my day. It's like Christmas reading them :) Haha someone pointed out to me that if Tony got an M.R.I, it would rip him apart because of the arc reactor. To clarify this, I'm assuming that the arc reactor is made out of a higher technology. Tony would have taken into account his healthcare long ago, or Pepper would have made him. LOL. So yeah. Thanks and please keep reviewing.

Thanks!

- Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Once they were all in the lab Natasha began to speak.

"You seriously need help," she turned to Pepper and a confused Clint," Pepper. I get it. You are going through a lot. However you need to get it together. Tony won't regain his memory by you sitting there wallowing." Tony smiled at that. "Tony Stark," his head snapped up, " You need to realize that your life is different then you remember. You have a wife that loves you and needs you. Grow up and take care of her."

While the pair stood there not knowing how to respond, Clint just stared at Natasha amazed by her. She usually kept quiet and observed things, but today she had chosen to say something.

"I'm sorry Tony," Pepper cried walking over to hug him.

He opened up his arms and hugged her. Although he may not remember this girl, he sure wanted to. "I'm so sorry Pepper," he said quietly.

The pair turned to face Natasha and Clint.

"Thank you so much. It hurt to hear it but you were right Natasha. We needed to hear this," Tony said smiling.

"Come'on," Pepper said taking his hand. "Let's go look through some photo albums. We can work on your memory and watch some movies you like."

Tony smiled at that.

* * *

Everyone was up early for a day of training. They had gathered around the table when a sleepy Tony walked in.

"Hey sleepy-head," Pepper said laughing as he sat down beside her.

"Hello," Tony replied scooping himself some eggs.

"Can you pass the eggs," Natasha said to Thor.

"Of course I can Lady Natasha," Thor boomed.

"We are still working on his indoor voice," Jane said laughing.

"Good luck," Steve said smiling.

Suddenly J.A.R.V.I.S spoke. "Sir, there is an incoming call from Director Fury, will you take it at this time?"

"Yes," Tony replied.

"Avengers, we have a mission for you today. There is an unidentified object flying towards L.A. It seems to stay in the air. The mission is to take it down and bring it here for observation. For this mission, I will be sending Thor, Natasha, Clint-," Fury was interrupted by Tony.

"Hahahahaha! I can sleep in. I don't have to go," Tony said laughing.

"And Tony," Fury continued.

"Darn it," Tony muttered.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"We understand what he has been through Mrs. Stark. However he is physically capable of being back in the field. Therefore the field is where he will be."

The phone hung up.

"Pepper take me to my suit," Tony said while getting up and taking his coffee with him.

* * *

Tony had put the entire suit on aside from the helmet.

"Pepper, can you please hand me my coffee?" he asked, looking a little zoned out.

She handed him the coffee and he took a sip.

"Good luck today, and be careful," Pepper said worriedly.

"Always am. Hey didn't Rhodey marry us?" Tony asked.

Pepper's level of hope was raised. "Yes! He did!"

"Hmph. Wish I could remember who he is though," Tony said.

Pepper smiled. "You got half of it right, and that's a start. Now put on your helmet. You are needed for the mission."

Tony took his helmet and left with a smile.

* * *

After a long day of work and being sick (because she was now 3 weeks along), Tony was finally home.

"Pepper!" Tony called.

"Tony!" Pepper said smiling at him.

"How do I get this thing off?" Tony said laughing.

"Come'on, I'll take you down to the lab. J.A.R.V.I.S will take it off."

Once they were down in the lab Tony told Pepper how the mission had gone well and that he had stayed safe like she told him too. She was very proud.

"So how does this work?" he asked confused.

"You never really showed me specifically, but I believe you stand right there and say on," she said while point to a spot on the far left of the room.

"Alright, on," Tony said. Things seemed to be going ok until Pepper realized he was a few feet behind where he was supposed to stand.

Pepper screamed," TONY LOOK OUT!" This caused all the others to run into the room.

An arm built to remove Tony's helmet hit him in the head. The rest of the suit was removed and Tony fell to the ground. Pepper ran over and helped him sit up.

"Tony look at me. Look me in the eyes," Pepper said while still in shock.

Bruce came over. "We need to get him upstairs where he can lay down."

The others nodded and made their way upstairs while supporting Tony.

* * *

Throughout the journey Pepper kept thinking that he was trying to say something. Once they set him down Natasha was about to speak but Pepper interrupted her.

"He's trying to say something. Tony what is it?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"I remember," he said with a smile. "I have a headache but I remember. I remember it all. The day you started working for me, the new years eve party, my proposal to you, the day you officially moved into Stark Towers, it's all come back."

Pepper's heart jumped. "You do remember!" Full of joy, she hugged him and kissed him.

"Until now Pepper, I'd never realized the importance of memories. I'd never realized just how valuable they are. I treasure every memory I have of you Pepper, and I can't wait to make new ones once this headache is gone."

"Well...," Pepper said while looking down at her stomach.


	23. The Truth Comes Out

Hey Everyone!

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I've been a little busy but your reviews made me want to make time to update. I love writing this and thank you so much for the support!

Review, Review, Review = write, write, write (LOL)

You guys rock!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Everyone had long cleared the room to give the couple space. Pepper looked down at her stomach and sighed. It was now or never.

"Pepper what is it? You can tell me anything," Tony said worriedly.

Pepper took a deep breath. "Tony, you're going to be a father," she said worriedly.

Tony smiled and took her hand. "That's what you were worried about? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Pepper smiled. "I was going to tell you the night you got back from your mission, but you didn't remember me. I told Steve and the girls. Obviously J.A.R.V.I.S knows. It was hard. I didn't know if you would ever remember me. I was on my own for a while."

Tony's eyes met hers. "I'm here Pepper, and I'm so sorry. This is great news though. So we are really going to do this?" he asked smiling.

Pepper was almost crying with happiness now. "Yes," was all she could manage.

"You, Pepper Stark, are willing to put up with two of me?" He started to laugh.

Pepper laughed. "Yes."

"Well then I guess we better tell the rest of the family," Tony said. He kissed her and called for the family to come into the living room.

* * *

"Everyone we have an announcement to make," Tony said proudly. The girls all smiled and Pepper while the guys looked around confused. "There's going to be two of me."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Tony. I'm going to say this once, so listen. Cloning isn't safe."

Pepper laughed.

"Not that kind of double," Tony said smirking. He looked down at Pepper who was standing at his side.

"I'm pregnant," Pepper said.

Everyone around the room started cheering.

"We are keeping it from the media for as long as possible, so please keep it to yourselves," Tony said.

"Of course," Steve replied, the others nodded.

"This is a time to celebrate! On Asgard the father celebrates by sharing a drink with his fellow warriors!" Thor said smiling at Tony.

"Come'on girls, we can sit in the kitchen and chat," Pepper said smiling. The girls got up to follow her.

* * *

"So Pepper, do you have any names in mind?" Darcy asked excitedly.

The other girls leaned in for her response.

"Not really. I wanted to wait till I had told Tony to think about it. It still seems unreal to me. The only thing that is real is the morning sickness," Pepper replied.

"Is it that bad?" Jane asked.

"It feels like having the stomach flu every morning. I know it'll be worth it, but it's going to be a long 9 months," Pepper said laughing.

"That is why I am not having kids," Natasha said laughing.

Suddenly Pepper heard yelling from the other room.

"I WAS ONCE REJECTED FOR A HUG BY NATASHA," Clint yelled.

Tony yelled back. "WELL THAT'S HAWKWARD."

All three guys began to laugh.

"We'd better go check on them," Darcy said. They all agreed.

* * *

"I'm sober Pepper, I'm just excited," Tony explained.

"Well I'm tired, and you need sleep. Time to go to bed," Pepper said yawning.

Rather than complaining Tony agreed. "Alright. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

Pepper was laying in bed for a while when she realized Tony was still awake.

"Tony, go to sleep," Pepper said sighing.

"I can't sleep. Why are you still awake?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling sick... it's been happening a lot lately. Why can't you sleep?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the future."

"Things are going to change."

"They sure are."

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Pepper asked.

"I think it'll be a boy. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be a boy too," Pepper said smiling. "I have a doctor's appointment monday. Will you come?"

"Of course I will Pepper. Maybe we can go for lunch and shopping? We need to get read to child-proof the tower."

"Thanks Tony. Yes to shopping and hopefully lunch. If I can keep it down," Pepper said laughing. She looked down at her still flat stomach. "You just don't want to let me eat do you. Not even born yet and you are causing me trouble just like your father."

"Hey!" Tony said laughing.

"No worries. You make my life interesting," Pepper said laughing.

Tony smiled. "Or dangerous..." he said.

"Hey. I knew what I was doing when I married you. So what are we going to do about the media. Once they find out, I won't get a moment alone."

"We keep it a secret until the Halloween party. By then you will be four months a long," Tony explained hesitantly.

Pepper nodded. "I agree on one condition," she said smiling.

"What's that?"

"I get to pick the costumes." Tony sighed. "If I'm going to be carrying around your child, I get to pick the costumes."

"Fair enough," Tony said.

Pepper got up and ran to the bathroom with Tony following behind her.

"Tony you don't need to see this," Pepper said as she was sick.

Tony completely ignored what she said and held back her hair. Although she was embarrassed, she couldn't help but be glad that he was there to comfort her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. After she was done and had rinsed her mouth out she turned to look at him.

"I want to go to sleep now," Pepper said sighing.

"Alright," Tony said taking her hand. "Have you been sick like this a lot?"

"Yeah," Pepper said almost asleep.

"This is going to be a long nine months," Tony said realizing Pepper was already asleep. "_Will I be a good father?" _Tony thought to himself as his drifted off to sleep.


	24. Changes

Hey Everyone!

You guys Rock! I say that a lot because it's true. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing, I'm loving the suggestions and info. So here's a fluffy chapter to wish you a happy valentines day!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Pepper was looking at her side view in the mirror. "_Won't be long till I can't wear this anymore_," she thought. She heard Tony come in behind her.

Tony smiled at her. "You're still beautiful. Always have been, always will be."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Pepper said holding his hands.

"Mmm I think so, but I always like to hear it," he replied with a smile.

"Alright well, I'll remind you again once we get in the car. My appointment is in 15 minutes," Pepper said walking away.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at how perfect she was for him as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

In the waiting room Pepper sat there picking at her nails nervously. Tony looked up worriedly and held one of her hands.

"It's going to be fine Pepper," Tony said reassuring her.

"I know it's just that doctor's scare me," she replied barely hiding her panic.

He started to rub circles on her hands. "I'll be by your side Pep. We're in this together."

Pepper smiled at him and felt confident until the doctor called her name.

"Mrs. Stark?"

"Right here," Pepper replied as she walked over to the overly happy doctor while holding Tony's hand for dear life.

Once they were in the doctors office Pepper was offered a seat.

"Hello, I'm and I will be helping you today," the overly happy woman said.

Instead of saying something, Pepper just looked at Tony and bit her lip until he spoke up.

"My wife and I are here for her. I'm not the one that's...," Tony began to say.

Pepper face-palmed.

"I know why you are here. Pepper please lay down over there," the doctor replied trying not to laugh.

Pepper tried to not pay attention to the appointment. This worked until she heard a sound.

"What is that?"

"That would be your child's heartbeat," the doctor said.

Tony looked at Pepper amazed.

* * *

"You ready for our date?" Tony said smiling as they got in the car.

"I am. Please tell me we are headed for lunch," Pepper said.

"Of course."

When Tony pulled up to the restaurant Pepper's face light up.

"Tony! This is the cafe we went to on our first date!" she said excitedly.

"The night where we had to work late and drank coffee to keep us up," he said laughing.

Pepper laughed as the two entered the restaurant and Tony insisted on having desert for lunch. She of course, agreed to this. As they began to eat their chocolate cake, Pepper looked up at Tony.

"What?" he asked confused. "Do I have food on my face?"

"Nope, well... just kidding. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I was supposed to tell you early like I said I would but I forgot."

"It's no problem Pepper, and for the record I love you too," he said smiling.

Pepper began to laugh.

"What is so funny?!" he asked confused.

"Now you have food on your face," Pepper said laughing.

Tony couldn't help but laugh as she handed him a napkin.

* * *

The pair went shopping next.

"Tony we can't get much. It's too early on," Pepper said.

"I know, I just want to get out of the tower for a bit. It can't hurt to start getting safety gates; our home has so many hazards."

"Alright. Has the famous Tony Stark become soft?" Pepper said laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny. We need to get three today. One for the bedroom, living room, and kitchen. We should get the ones that are like a door; the ones that open. You won't be able to step over the other ones," Tony explained. The both laughed.

"Sound good," Pepper replied.

Suddenly a young man started walking towards Pepper. "Pepper Potts?" he asked.

"Cameron?! I haven't seen you since high school," Pepper said.

"Who is this?" Tony asked trying to hide his jealousy.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm Cameron I asked Pepper to prom," he said.

"I'm Tony Stark. I'm Iron Man and I married Pepper STARK," he said getting angry.

"Ok," Pepper said distracting the both of them. "Tony go get the gates and please get me some frozen yogurt. I will be in the car in a few minutes ok?" she asked even though it was more of a demand.

"Anything for you Pep," Tony said hamming it up and leaving.

Once he was gone Pepper turned to look at Cameron. "I'm sorry. He's a little protective and jealous right now. The past few years have been insane. I also made him wait 10 years to date me," she said smiling.

"I understand Pepper. It's fine. I'm sorry for the trouble," Cameron said.

"It's fine. It was nice seeing you, but I better get back to Tony," Pepper said waving goodbye.

* * *

"Tony what was that," Pepper said annoyed once they were in the car.

"I just felt jealous," he explained.

"Look. He never took me to prom. I turned him down. You are the one for me. I love you Tony. I'm having this child with you, not him. I married YOU. You are the one that I want by my side," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I really do love you. Now let's go home for movie night. It's my turn to pick. I don't want to be late for that," he said with a smile.

"I have no problem with that. Now where is my frozen yogurt," she said.

"Yeah about that I-" Pepper gave him a look and he changed what he was about to say. "was about to get you one because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's my Tony," Pepper said with a smile. "Now drive."


	25. Almost Good-Bye

Hey Everyone!

I want to update more often so here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you because you ROCK! Yeah that's right. My readers are awesome. Enjoy :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Pepper had been at meetings all day when she finally got home. As she made her way through the kitchen and placed her bag on the counter she realized it was too quiet. Tony should have been home with his music blasted. To keep herself from worry, she decided to ask JARVIS of Tony's whereabouts.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" Pepper asked. There was no answer. Suddenly she began to worry. JARVIS always answered her. Normally nothing would stop that. Starting to panic, she ran across the cold floor to JARVIS' control board. Her heart skipped a beat when it was completely cracked. Someone had completely destroyed it. Her eyes widened with panic. She ran down to Tony's lab and punched in her code as fast as she could with her shaking fingers. She let out a cry when she saw Tony. She ran over to his limp body on the floor. His arc reactor was completely ripped out as well as the magnet. Pepper held him close and let out a strangled cry. Her baby would grow up without a father. Suddenly through her tears and heartbreak, she heard someone say her name. She looked at Tony confused and heard it again. It was definitely him but his body was motionless. That's when everything went blurry...

* * *

"Pepper!" a voice said sounding alarmed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Tony laying next to her. "Tony!" she cried, hugging him close.

"Pepper, what happened," Tony said alarmed. He started rubbing her back. "You were screaming so much."

"I had a nightmare," she said crying.

"Shhhh it's ok. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I just lost you in it forever," she said.

"I'm right here Pepper," he said trying to comfort her. "You can go back to sleep."

Pepper nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

In the morning, Tony and Pepper made their way to the kitchen. She looked energetic while he looked absolutely exhausted. The guys all laughed.

"Out partying again Tony?" Darcy said.

"Actually no," he replied. He yawned and reached for the orange juice. Pepper laughed as he missed the glass and poured it on the floor.

"Tony go to bed. I'll clean it up," Pepper said. He nodded and left the room.

"I haven't seen him this exhausted since we fought Loki," Natasha said.

"I couldn't sleep last night so he stayed up most of the night to make sure I was ok," Pepper said smiling at that. She started to clean up the orange juice with some paper-towel and began to laugh.

"What's so funny Pepper?" Steve asked confused.

She looked down and her small bump and said," It won't be long until I can't do that anymore."

Thor smiled. "It is a most amazing thing. Cherish it Lady Pepper. This is a moment of great joy for you and . We will be around to aid you in the cleaning."

"So polite," Jane said kissing his cheek.

Pepper smiled. "I love my family. Girls do you want to go out for the day? We can do some shopping and then have a girls night?" she asked hopefully.

Natasha sighed. "I have training until 11 p.m, but I can join you after that," she replied.

"I would love to," Darcy replied.

"I'm in," Jane said eagerly.

"Super!" Pepper said excitedly.

* * *

The girls were all in the car on the way to the mall when they decided to turn the radio on. To Happy's annoyance, they began to all sing along and dance as much as they could with the restriction of their seat belts.

"Where are you going first?" Happy said sighing.

"To the shoe store down the street," Pepper said excitedly.

"Alright," he said unhappily as he pulled up the to store.

The girls ran into the store excitedly.

"I'm going this way girls. I need to get flats. My heels will hurt too much," Pepper said laughing.

"Jane and I are going to get some heels," Darcy said.

"You know I can't walk in those right?" Jane said smiling.

"You do now," Darcy replied. Pepper sighed and followed her.

* * *

After a long day Pepper received a call from Tony.

"Pepper come home," Tony said.

"Nice to hear from you sleepy-head," Pepper replied.

"I want to see you."

"You will."

"Come home now."

"Tony, I will be home soon." Pepper hung up the phone laughing. "Time to go home girls. It's movie time."

The girls shrieked excitedly.

* * *

Before the girls had even put their stuff down Tony ran over and hugged Pepper.

"Tony are you ok?" Pepper asked.

"That depends. Can I watch a movie with all of you?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Pepper said. Tony sighed. "We brought presents though."

That caught everyone's attention.

"We've been working on this for a while. We wanted to get everyone t-shirts," Jane said.

Darcy handed the first one to Steve. It was blue and read "Bringing awesome back since 1922." Steve smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"This one's mine," Darcy said smiling. She unzipped her sweater and the t-shirt read "my purse is fully loaded." "It's because everyone is always afraid of what I have in my purse," she said laughing.

"Hey you did tazer Thor once," Pepper said laughing.

"Lady Pepper speaks the truth," Thor said smiling.

Jane handed Thor a t-shirt. His read" I love my foster family." She showed him hers that read "my boyfriend is out of this world." Everyone laughed.

They handed Clint his and Natasha's t-shirts. Clint's read "take an arrow to the knee." Natasha's read "I kick but."

Next, dummy handed Bruce his. It read "It's not easy being green." Even he laughed at that.

Next Pepper handed Tony his. It read "I'm a genius. Your argument is invalid." Everyone laughed. Pepper showed hers off next. It read "FeMale." Tony laughed.

"Can you please explain?" Darcy asked.

"Fe is Iron, male is man, therefore I am IronMan. Tony can't use IronMan as an excuse anymore," Pepper said laughing.

After an hour of laughter the guys went down to the lab so the girls could have their movie night. Before heading downstairs Tony turned and walked back to Pepper. He gave her a kiss.

"I love you Pep," Tony said.

"I love you too," she replied as he ran off with the guys. "_I'm a lucky girl,"_ she thought to herself.


	26. Halloween

Hey Everyone!

Glad that you all liked the previous chapter :) I really wanted to update since the Oscars are on and the Avengers are going to be there! Please keep reviewing! You guys ROCK! Here it goes :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Tony woke up happy. This time was different. He wasn't happy because he woke up without a hangover or a meeting. It was because today was the Stark Industries halloween party and he would get to announce that he would be a father. He didn't want the media in his face about it, but he just couldn't hold in his joy. The moment he'd found out, he'd wanted to scream it to the world. He loved seeing Pepper glow. She was always happy and beautiful, but this made her even more beautiful. They would finally have a family together.

He wasn't surprised when he looked to his side and Pepper wasn't there. She always was an early riser. He was sure that he wouldn't miss his opportunities to sleep-in because once the baby came they would be gone. Tony slowly got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen where he was sure he'd find his family.

* * *

Pepper loved Tony. She loved that he took every opportunity to sleep-in because it gave her some thinking time. She would normally use this time to check today's schedule and get ready for the day, but today she simply sat on the couch in her pajamas and began to eat breakfast. She heard Tony laugh as he came into the room.

"What?" Pepper asked confused, taking a bite of her cereal.

"It's just you eating cereal," Tony said smiling as he sat down beside her with a cup of coffee.

Pepper looked even more confused until she looked down and realized what he was laughing at. She was sitting there with her bowl of cereal resting on her baby bump.

"I actually didn't notice that," she said laughing. Tony laughed as well.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"It's not because you don't want this child right?" Tony said faking being upset.

"Tony!" Pepper gasped. "I'm four months into this. Obviously I want this," she said laughing as she punched his arm.

"Pregnant women shouldn't take part in acts of violence," Tony said as he faked being hurt and rubbed his arm.

Pepper him even harder. "Just for that, you can put away my bowl for me," she said, sticking her tongue out.

Tony stuck his tongue out too as he walked to put away the bowl.

* * *

"Pepper there is no way I can wear this," Tony said coming out dressed as a jar of salt.

"Awwwe come'on sweetheart. I'm dressed as a jar of Pepper which is ironic," she said laughing.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "It's a good thing I love you," Tony said grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room.

They weren't there long when Jane and Thor came down. Thor hadn't understood the concept of dressing up but he did it anyways to make Jane happy, and he had to admit that she looked beautiful.

"Beauty and the beast!" Pepper said excitedly as the walked over to hug Jane.

"I still do not understand this. However Lady Jane looks beautiful, as do you Lady Pepper with your glow," Thor said smiling and kissing Jane's hand.

Pepper thanked him and Jane blushed. "He already had the long blonde hair like the prince," Jane said smiling up at Thor.

"Where's my compliment?" Tony said pouting.

"You look fabulous princess," Pepper said laughing. Even Tony couldn't help but let out a laugh at that.

Just then, Bruce came down. He was dressed as Shrek.

"I couldn't help it," he said laughing.

Next they saw Steve come in holding Darcy's hand. They were both dressed like they were in the 1920's. He was wearing an old-fashioned suit and she was dressed as a flapper. Everyone smiled at how adorable they were.

Now all they had to do was wait for Natasha and Clint.

"When are they-," Pepper was cut off by the sounds of Clint and Natasha coming down the stairs.

They all laughed as they heard the pair talking.

"Clint there is no way I-" she began to say.

Clint whispered something inaudible to the people below.

"Fine," Natasha said smiling. She began her walk down the stairs.

Everyone smiled and applauded as she made her appearance. She had her red hair down and was dressed as Ariel. She looked at Tony and said," Don't comment." Pepper and Tony both laughed.

Clint came down the stairs dressed as Legolas.

"I always did call him Legolas," Tony said laughing with everyone.

* * *

Everyone danced the night away with the exception of Pepper who had to take breaks. For the first time ever, Tony didn't drink at the party. He spent his entire time with his girl. It seemed that with the baby he was even more protective of her then ever. He always wanted to keep and eye on her.

"You alright Pep?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," she replied.

Tony felt relieved. "You shouldn't get up so early," he said with a wink.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "It's almost time to make the announcement," Pepper said as she looked up at the clock.

Tony took her hand. "It'll be alright. We'd better get on stage now," he said getting up.

Pepper felt nervous but was comforted enough my Tony's hand holding her's that she got up and followed him to the stage. Once they were there he took the mic and looked at Pepper. She nodded and he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" he said as his heart began to race. He looked to his family in the crowd and then to Pepper beside him. He put his arm around her. "I am proud to announce that my life is about to change." Everyone looked confused. "My wife Pepper is pregnant," Tony said proudly. "We kept it secret until now for the health and safety of both Pepper and the baby. If you have any questions, please wait till we release information online. We will happily answer your questions but at this time we just want to enjoy our little family," Tony announced. "Thank you," he and Pepper both said as they walked off stage. They left right after this speech to avoid questions as Pepper was exhausted. When they got in the limo Tony looked down at his phone.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"It's Nick Fury. He wants to meet with us. He knows," Tony said.


	27. Excitement

Hey Everyone!

I'm so glad you are loving reading this as much as I love writing it. I took a little while to post this because I was thinking about how I want to write this. So I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing! You guys ROCK! I'm thinking about having a cover contest for this story. Would anyone be interested?

Thanks,

-Misskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Nick Fury sat in his office staring at the two sitting in front of him. He had been completely ready to tell Tony how irresponsible he was. No matter what, that child would always be in danger. The world needed him as Iron Man, not super Dad. He could honestly say that he was angry. His mood completely changed as he saw them together. He couldn't help but have his heart warmed seeing Tony put his arm around Pepper and her smile up at him. It made him smile to see the way he would casually look at her growing stomach and back up at her. Fury had never seen him happier. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tony spoke up.

"So Fury, what did you want to talk to us about?" Tony asked.

"Well I was all ready to lecture you b-" he frowned as he was cut off by Pepper.

"I'm so sorry we kept it a secret," Pepper began.

Tony squeezed Pepper's hand and whispered," Just let him finish."

Pepper nodded and Fury continued. " As I was trying to say, Tony seeing you with Pepper, I believe that this child might actually make you a better person. You will actually be responsible for something. So go. Go home, be happy. I'm sorry I called you here. The only request I have is that you keep me updated."

"I will keep you updated, if you make sure Tony is there when he/she is born," Pepper said.

Fury laughed. "Of course."

* * *

This morning something was different in Stark Towers. Tony was up before Pepper. He couldn't help but be excited. Today was a special day.

"Pepper," Tony said quietly.

"Go away," she mumbled in her sleep.

Tony poked her. "Pepper."

"What is it?!" she asked finally getting up.

"We get to find out the gender today. It better be a boy," he said laughing.

Pepper smiled. "He/she can be whatever it wants, but I'll go along with it. Why do you want it to be a boy?"

"I want it to be a boy because I made a bet with Clint and Bruce."

Pepper laughed. "You've got to stop making bets Tony."

"I do not," he said pouting.

"Yes you do." Pepper looked down at her stomach and rested her hand on it. "Please be a girl to teach your Daddy a lesson."

"Stay strong my son," Tony said placing his hand on stomach as well.

* * *

For once in her life, Pepper sat at the doctors genuinely excited. Tony smiled at her eagerness when the doctor called her name and she nearly flew out of her chair.

"Hello Mr. and . Mrs. Stark, how have you been feeling," Dr. Lawrence asked.

"I've actually been feeling a lot better. I'm not feeling as sick anymore. I find I need more sleep though now," she replied.

"I've been needing more sleep as well, because someone keeps making me get her food in the middle of the night," Tony said laughing.

The doctor laughed as well. "Time for the ultrasound Pepper."

Within a few minutes the image of their child was on the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Pepper looked up at Tony and he nodded. "We would love to."

"You are having... a baby girl," the doctor said smiling. "Congratulations."

Tony's eyes began to water and Pepper laughed. "Are you seriously crying because you lost the bet?"

"No. I'm crying because I have the two best girls in the whole world."

"Awww. You have a soft side," Pepper said holding back tears.

* * *

Pepper and Tony hurried home excitedly. When they got in the doors everyone began asking questions. Tony led them to the living room and asked them to quiet down so Pepper could talk.

"Tony and I are having a girl," Pepper said as she handed the ultrasound picture to Jane. Everyone congratulated them and laughed when Tony pulled out his wallet and payed Clint and Bruce. Steve came over and hugged Pepper.

"Congratulations," he said smiling.

Tony looked at the guys. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it Mr. Stark?" Thor asked.

"Pepper can't paint right now, so I need you guys to come and help me paint the nursery. I wanted it red and gold but Pepper didn't approve. So light purple it is."

"Don't blame you Pepper," Natasha said.

"Let's go," Steve said as they all walked towards the soon-to-be nursery.

"Don't make a mess or break anything!" Pepper yelled.

Tony just laughed in response. Pepper rolled her eyes.

* * *

Since the guys were painting, the girls decided to order pizza.

"So Pepper, we want to talk to you about something," Darcy said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We are throwing you a baby shower here at the tower," Jane said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes. No complaints. Even I'm excited about it," Natasha said laughing.

With Natasha excited, Pepper was truly curious as to what her three best friends had in mind.

"Alright, but nothing to extreme."

"We can work with that," Darcy replied.

"Have you though of any names?" Jane asked.

"No. Although, Tony did suggest we name it after him. I refused. He just laughed so we are back to square one. We're going to look online a bit together."

"You too are just so adorable. I can't wait to be Aunt Jane," Jane said.

"You'll figure out the name," Natasha said reassuringly.

"Better figure it out soon. This little girl will be here in 4 months or less," Pepper said.

"Are you scared?" Darcy asked.

"I was at first, but now I'm excited. I have Tony by my side and such a wonderful family already. This little girl will be treated like a princess. I can tell by everyone's excitement."

"A little princess for sure," the girls said in agreement.


	28. The Baby Shower

Hey Everyone!

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. It was the week before the march break so I had a ton of work to do. I want to update more often because you guys are so encouraging! I really need a photo for this story. If any one has any ideas or wants to draw one let me know :) You guys ROCK!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"Pepper hurry up! Everyone will be here soon!" Jane yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Pepper said as she finished putting up her hair. She smiled as she made her way into the living room. The girls had it decorated all in pink. Balloons were everywhere and the walls had streamers hanging from them. The kitchen table had been moved into the living room and was covered with food. The girls had really outdone them selves. "Thank you so much!" Pepper said, hugging each of them.

"No problem! Now go sit down!" Darcy said ushering her towards the chair they had for her.

Natasha ran to go greet the group of girls that came in. All of them were people Pepper hadn't seen in years. Most of them were people from high school. There was one person that stood out to her. It was a professor from her university.

Pepper began to get up to go say hi to her professor but she spoke up before Pepper could get up.

"It's ok you can sit Pepper," she said with a smile.

" Mrs. Carol! I haven't seen you in years! What are you doing at my baby shower?" Pepper said hugging her.

"You were my favorite student Pepper. Whenever the girls contacted me I had to come. I'm so happy to see that you have found someone to share your life with and have a family of your own."

Tears began to form in Pepper's eyes. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

After a few hours of games and food it became time for Pepper to open presents.

"Everyone come over here! It's time for presents!" Darcy said excitedly as everyone gathered around Pepper.

Pepper received a lot of diapers and clothing. It then came time for Natasha's present. She walked over and handed Pepper a small package. Pepper began to open it and smiled. It was pink pajamas with Russian writing on them.

"It says 'I'm a princess'," Natasha said smiling.

"Thank you Natasha! It's beautiful!" Pepper said as Darcy and Jane handed her a present. She opened it to find glow-in-the-dark stars for the baby's ceiling. "Thank you girls it's beautiful!" Just as Pepper was saying this, Tony walked in.

"Get out Tony it's a girls party!" Natasha yelled, throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"I have a present for Pepper though," Tony said as he placed a rocking chair in front of Pepper.

"Tony it's amazing!" Pepper said as she got up to hug him.

"That's the fastest I've seen her get up in a whole week," Darcy whispered and began to laugh.

"I heard that," Pepper said, smiling. Just as she that she heard the elevator open and her eyes wandered over there. A grin spread across her face as she recognized a childhood friend. "Marissa!" Pepper called out as she walked over and hugged her. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been ok. I just came to give you this," she said.

Pepper smiled as she was handed a pink blanket. It had little pieces of their childhood in it. There was a ribbon from when they won a science fair, a patch from a teddy bear Pepper had as a child, and many other memorable things. "I don't know what to say. Thank you," Pepper said as she hugged her again.

"I'm moving to France Pepper. I'm going to start fresh. When I heard you were pregnant I was so surprised and happy for you. I am so happy that you found your fairy tale ending," she said as she hugged her back.

"I wish you all the best and thank you so much. My family can be a little unusual sometimes, but I wouldn't have them any other way," Pepper said as she rested a hand on her bump.

* * *

After everyone had left, Tony insisted on helping Pepper put everything away before their family movie night. When they finished putting everything away Tony took Pepper's hand and began to lead her out to the living room. He was surprised when she stopped and went back into the room.

"Is everything ok Pep?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I just thought the room could use something," she said, beginning to look around.

"Pepper this room has way to much as is," he said laughing.

"You'll like this one," Pepper replied. Tony shrugged and decided to give it a chance. He looked confused when she took out a box and removed the mobile above the crib.

"_What are you doing_?" he thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile as Pepper hung up a new mobile in it's place. It had little Iron Man figurines hanging from it. "You don't have to do that Pep-" he began to say before he was cut off. _  
_

"Yes I do Tony. Our little girl has a dad that saves the world. I want her to always remember that," she said. Pepper hugged him and began to walk towards the living room. "I also want her to stop kicking my bladder," she mumbled, making Tony laugh. Although it annoyed her, she truly did enjoy it.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the movie. The one who enjoyed it the most though was Tony. For him, it wasn't because of the movie. It was because Pepper had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and he could subtly feel the baby kick. "_This," _he thought, "_is what it means to be happy."_


	29. When things go wrong

Hey Everyone!

I've had this chapter idea in my head for a long time now! So glad you've all been enjoying this story! I've been asked how long this story is going to be and I will probably keep writing as long as I have ideas and people are enjoying it :) You guys ROCK! keep reviewing!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

~There's someone who keeps following and unfollowing every other chapter haha~

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Everything seemed great this morning for Tony. He was supposed to leave for a mission but he knew that he would be fine as usual, and that he would get to come home to his Pepper. "_Pepper," _he thought to himself. She had always been the most amazing person in his life. She was beautiful, smart, and put up with everything he did wrong (and there was a long list). These past few days however, as she reached seven months pregnant, it seemed as though she had somehow become even more beautiful. Seeing her round and glowing with his child and the smile that would spread across her face whenever she went by a mirror made his heart warm.

Tony was sitting at the island in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee to take the edge off before the mission when Pepper came in. At first Tony smiled, but then he was alarmed when he heard her gasp and clutch her side. He worriedly ran to see what was wrong.

"Pepper! Are you ok?" he asked alarmed.

"I'm...fine... she's just... kicking," Pepper said sighing.

"You don't look ok," Tony said picking her up and putting her on the couch and putting a warm blanket on her.

"I'm just a little tired Tony. I'm going to be alright."

Tony squeezed her hand. "You sure you don't need me to stay here?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"It's ok Tony. I'm fine. I love you, but right now you need to go save the world."

Tony laughed as he got up. "Alright, but just remember, the last time I left you it didn't end so well," Tony said with wink.

"Is that all Mr. Stark?" Pepper said laughing.

"That's all Mrs. Stark," Tony said as he smirked and let out a laugh.

* * *

Even with the battle to keep his mind off Pepper, his thought's still went towards her. He could hear people screaming through his earpiece to pay attention. Normally he would of ignored them, but today something was different. In battle, he was usually a hothead with a big ego. Tony always saw himself as indestructible, hut after what happened last time and Pepper being pregnant, he found himself wanting to try harder. His life truly mattered. He didn't just have himself to fight for anymore. He had Pepper and their baby. Today, he went into battle with a different mindset.

* * *

Pepper thought about Tony all day. She knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby so she stayed home from work, but thinking about her husband didn't help either. She knew who she married and she was proud of the man he'd become. That didn't stop her from worrying about him though. Tony could still be... Tony.

With nothing to do but worry, Pepper decided to watch some t.v. After watching a few hours of woman pick out wedding dresses she fell asleep. Not so long after Pepper woke up with pains again. This time, they were more intense. Thinking it would help, she got up and began the walk to the kitchen to get some food. Because of the pain it was more of a shuffle. She carefully opened the fridge and took out some yogurt. "What are you doing to me?" Pepper said to her baby as she turned to get a spoon. Just then pain shot through her stomach and she was forced to clutch the counter for support. "Tony!" she cried out in pain. Her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't there. Why hadn't she just listened to him and let him stay home.

"J.A.R.V.I.S!" she called out frantically. "Call. Tony. Now," she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Tony thought nothing could go wrong. However, he was WRONG about that. When he heard what J.A.R.V.I.S was saying, he nearly fell out of the sky. His Pepper was in trouble. He shuddered to think what might be wrong. His heart stopped and he felt sick as he was informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. He hadn't really said much. He only said that Pepper was in trouble and needed help. This was basically what Tony called out to the others as he flew away from the battle instead of going into it.

* * *

Tony arrived at the tower after a quick flight during which he felt very nervous as he imagined all the possible scenarios of what could be wrong. He felt as though he was in one of those dreams where you can't run fast enough as he entered the house and heard Pepper's cries of pain and her yelling out his name. Tony ran over to her and saw her relax a little when she saw him. He had to admit that in some ways he was relived as well. When he saw her there was no blood. That had to be a good sign. What made him nervous though was that there was nothing he could fight off for her. There was no way for him to make the pain stop. Tony walked over to her and his eyes met hers. They weren't the way they normally were. They were full of pain and fear. He could tell Pepper was in immense pain and he had to do something fast. She was in premature labor.


	30. This is it

Hey Everyone!

I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I feel so bad that I haven't updated this yet. I wanted this chapter to be perfect :) I hope you like it! You guys ROCK! Please tell me what you think about it please :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Tony looked at Pepper as his heart was beating way to fast. He thought he had months to prepare for this baby but she was coming early. At first he was in total shock, but now all his thoughts went to insuring the safety and health of Pepper and the baby.

"Pepper, I'm going to pick you up and fly you to the hospital. It is the fastest way there," he said full of caution as he tried not to make her nervous.

Pepper nodded and held her arms out to Tony as a tear fell from her eye. As he picked her up and held her she let out a sigh. He suddenly became alarmed.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. That contraction ended. Please leave before one comes again," Pepper said trying to smile.

"You got it Pep," Tony said trying to smile back at her as he made his way to the exit with her in his arms.

* * *

When they first arrived, Pepper couldn't help but laugh at Tony's behavior. He ran up to the counter and began demanding for a wheelchair. They almost had to sedate him. After about thirty minutes, the doctors had Pepper in a room waiting to be examined.

"Tony you should really take off the suit now," Pepper said.

"Oh," Tony began to say. He laughed as he realized he was still wearing it. He had gotten so caught up in taking care of Pepper that he'd completely forgotten to take it off. He quickly removed it using a new feature he had added. Just as he was finishing taking it off the doctor came in.

"Pepper it is so good to see you. I know you're probably worried because you weren't do for a while, but it's going to be ok," Dr. Lawrence said with a smile.

Tony sat beside Pepper. "Is everything going to be ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything will be fine. We want to make sure that she has the baby soon so that we can run some check-ups and make sure that everything it alright. I'm going to give you an I.V that will speed up your labor," the doctor explained.

Pepper and Tony exchanged a smile. He held her hand as the doctor put an I.V in her other one. The doctor left the room to give them some time alone before the two would become parents.

* * *

Pepper's contractions were almost as painful for Tony as they were for her- or so he thought. He loved holding her hand and comforting her as it was the least he could do, but every time a contraction hit she would squeeze his hand until he felt as though it would fall off.

"Pepper you are by far the strongest woman I have ever met," he said as he massaged his hand.

"Don't complain about the hand. I'm in so much more pain," she said grabbing his hand again.

Tony let out a laugh at how she was acting. He loved her so much, especially now as she was closing to having their child. As her contraction ended there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Pepper said with a sigh.

Darcy came in with a bag for Pepper. "I thought you might want some clothes and some baby things," she said with a smile. "The rest of the family is waiting downstairs and no matter what you say everyone is staying till you have the baby."

Pepper smiled at the support from her family. She gave Darcy a hug without tangling her I.V chord. "Thank you so much," Pepper said.

"You are so welcome," Darcy said as she left the room to find her way back to Steve.

* * *

After a few hours of pain the doctor came back to see Pepper.

"Pepper you are doing great and should be ready to deliver soon. I'll be back in an hour and thirty minutes or so to check on you. If you need me, press the button on the wall," Dr. Lawrence said before leaving.

As the pair heard the door close they were both relieved. Pepper didn't think she could take much more of the pain. She knew it would be worth it the moment she would her baby in her arms for the first time, but right now she was just exhausted. As for Tony, he couldn't stand seeing Pepper in pain. He knew it would be over soon but he hoped for her sake and for the baby's that the birth would come faster.

* * *

" This is it Pep. Are you ready to be a mom?" Tony asked as it came almost time for Pepper to give birth.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready to be a Dad?" Pepper asked.

"Knowing it's our child, yes I am ready. Are you scared Pepper?"

"I was at first, but now I love our little girl so much," she said.

Tony squeezed her hand in agreement and smiled at her.

* * *

Pepper and Tony's hearts began to race as the doctor came back in.

"It's time Pepper. Are you two ready to become parents?"

Tony and Pepper looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"We sure are," Tony said with a smile.

"Alright then. Pepper on the next contraction I'm going to need you to push," Dr. Lawrence said.

Pepper looked at Tony worriedly. He gave her a comforting smile and held her hand as she began to push. It took what seemed like forever. Just as Pepper was about to lose it, a sound filled the room that made both of their hearts stop, restart, be filled with happiness, and made them cry at the same time. It was the cry of a baby girl. She was quickly wrapped in a pink blanket and placed in Pepper's arms. Pepper and Tony couldn't help but cry as they looked down at their baby girl. Their daughter. The thing most precious to them. The person that meant everything to them; Amanda Evelynne Stark.


	31. Welcome

Hey Everyone!

You guys Rock! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I will try to update more. Soooooo time for the family to meet Amanda? I think so :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

Tony and Pepper could have spent hours looking at the little girl sound a sleep in Pepper's arms. She had only been here for 10 minutes and already had her parents wrapped around her little finger. Everything about her amazed them.

"She has your hair Dad," Pepper said looking down at the baby in her arms.

"She has your eyes Mom," Tony said. He couldn't be happier. As he looked down at his little girl he tried to take in all of her features. She had his hair and nose, but she had Pepper's eyes and mouth. She was the best of both of them.

"Do you want to hold her, Dad?" Pepper asked already knowing the answer.

Tony smiled as his heart was filled with more joy then he could ever imagine. "I would love to," he replied as she was placed in his arms. He couldn't help but cry a little. This little girl who was so innocent was their's and no one could change that. She was his little miracle.

Suddenly the nurse came in. "Hello. Congratulations. We are just going to run some basic tests just to make sure everything is perfect."

Pepper looked at Tony worriedly as he handed their baby girl over to the nurse.

"It'll be ok Mrs. Stark She was just born early but we will run our tests and bring her back in 10 minutes ok?"

"Alright," Pepper said as the doctor left the room.

"It's ok Pepper," Tony said sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Hey. Nothing is wrong with you. It's normal to be attached; I read it online," Tony said.

"You did some reading?"

"It happens occasionally."

"I didn't mean it like that," Pepper said swatting his arm.

"Gave birth 15 minutes ago and you are already back to abusing me," Tony said.

Pepper stuck out her tongue at Tony and he let out a laugh.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest 10 minutes of their lives the nurse came back with their baby and placed her in Pepper's arms.

"So is she ok?" Pepper asked.

"She is perfect. We were a little worried because she is so tiny, however you guys are blessed. There is nothing wrong with her. Visiting hours end in an hour so is there any family you would like me to send in?"

"Yes," Tony said.

"What are their names?"

"Just yell out Avengers assemble and they will all form a line," Pepper said laughing.

"Ok..." the doctor said as she left with a look of confusion.

"Wait for it... wait for it... 3...2...1...," Tony said. Just as he was finishing their crazy family started to knock on the door.

"Come on in," Pepper said in a soft voice as Tony opened the door.

Everyone piled into the room. The girls instantly began cooing and gushing over Amanda.

"She's so adorable," Darcy said.

"Can I hold her?" Jane said excitedly.

"Sure," Pepper said carefully placing her in Jane's arms.

"Awwwww," Jane said a she rocked her. "I have the most beautiful niece in the whole world."

Rounds of "My turn!" started between the girls. Pepper laughed.

Steve shook Tony's hand. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations," Clint said as he shook his hand as well.

As Tony was about the thank them Thor picked him up in a bone crushing hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS MR. STARK," Thor boomed.

"Thanks Thor. Now can you put me down so I can live to see her grow up?" Tony said.

"I am sorry," Thor said.

"Hey it's ok man. Thanks everyone," Tony said as he patted Thor's back.

As everyone was talking Pepper scanned the room for Bruce but he wasn't there. She casually looked out the window and saw him sitting on a bench in the hallway looking at the floor. Pepper pulled on the edge of Tony's shirt to get his attention.

"What is it Pepper?" Tony said quietly as their friends were focused on the baby.

"Do you know why Bruce is in the hallway?"

Tony looked confused. "No I don't."

"Can you tell everyone I need some time alone so I can talk to him? Send him in and make sure Steve stays I need to talk to him as well."

"Sure," Tony said as he walked toward their family.

* * *

When Pepper was alone with the baby, Bruce came in and Tony left to give her sometime to talk to him. Bruce took a seat a the back of the room. Pepper sat there in confusion trying to figure out why he was afraid to come close.

"Bruce, is everything ok?" Pepper asked as she gently rocked her baby.

"Yeah... it's fine."

"Then why won't you come closer? I'm sorry if you're upset."

"It's not your fault Pepper. You're not the problem. I am."

"You are not the problem Bruce. Now you better get over here and hold your niece."

"You'd let me hold her? What if "the other guy" hurt her? I couldn't live with myself."

"Is that what this is about? I trust you with her Bruce. Please come meet your niece," Pepper said with a smile.

Bruce made his way over and smiled. He sat in the chair beside her bed. "How do I hold her?" he asked laughing.

"Like this," Pepper said showing him how to make a cradle with his arms.

As Pepper placed Amanda in his arms he began to smile and it warmed her heart to see him smile like that.

"She likes me," Bruce said smiling down at her. "I love you princess."

"She loves you too Bruce," Pepper said now smiling at the both of them. "Welcome to the family little one."


	32. Something To Celebrate

Hey Everyone!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. Honestly things have just been crazy. Good, but crazy. I hope everyone enjoys this because you guys ROCK! I would also like to thank you for sticking with me! Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review.

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I do not own anything*

* * *

"Are you ready to go Pepper?" Tony asked as he helped her into the elevator and carried Amanda who was in her car seat fast asleep.

"Yeah. I'm sore and exhausted though. I'm glad to be home but I need some rest," Pepper replied as she held Tony's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Bringing Amanda into the world made her happy but exhausted her at the same time.

"Yeah, if she doesn't wake us up all night," Tony said yawning.

"That's what I have you for," Pepper said as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. Before Tony could speak up and protest the doors opened and the girl he loved walked as fast as she could over to the bedroom to get some sleep without even waving at her family in the living room.

Tony smiled. "We have something to celebrate. Our little girl is home from the hospital. I'll see you in the morning, because she's going to cry any minute now," Tony said as he left the room.

"Good luck!" Natasha yelled.

* * *

After putting her pajamas on, Jane made her way up to the roof of the tower. She knew Thor would be up there. He was always up late when he was away from home.

"Hey Thor. Is everything all right?" Jane asked as she made her way over to him.

They both stood there in silence for a minute.

"You miss home don't you," she said as she shivered from the cold breeze.

Thor snapped out of his gaze at the stars and looked at Jane. "It is a hard thing for me to express. I miss my people. When I am here, I miss them and when I am there my heart is with you. I've seen many things fair Jane," he said as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey. Why do you apologize?" Thor said as he put his hand under Jane's chin and lifted it so he could look her in the eyes. "You are by far, more beautiful then anything I have ever seen. I want nothing more than to be with you. You are my better half."

As he finished Jane began to cry.

"Why do you cry Lady Jane?" Thor said alarmed.

"I'm crying because I love you."

"I love you too Jane, which is why I want you to come to Asgard with me to meet my parents."

"Really?" Jane asked nearly speechless.

"Yes. I wish to introduce them to you. Our love is something to celebrate," Thor said.

* * *

"Hey Darcy," Steve called.

"Yeah?" she replied entering the living room on their floor.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something," Steve asked, as he motioned for her to sit down across from him on the couch.

"Sure," Darcy said. She sat down on the couch cross-legged across from Steve.

Steve was about to begin when their eyes met. Looking into Darcy's eyes made him think of his childhood. It made him think of his mother that he loved. He was lost in them.

After a few minutes Darcy spoke up. "You were going to ask me something?" she said realizing she had caught him and bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Why do you do that?" Steve asked laughing.

"I'm so sorry! You're just so cute when you get all nervous," she said breaking out into laughter.

"I am not! Anyways, we've been together for a while now and I was wondering if you would take a trip on the weekend to my hometown with me. I just want to show you where I come from. I understand if you are not interested."

"I would love to," Darcy said. "I love you and I want to know more about you."

"You do? I love you too," Steve said smiling at her.

"Lets go out for dinner tomorrow night. My treat," Darcy said knowing it would agitate him.

"Come'on Darcy. You know I want to get you dinner," Steve said.

"Mhmm too bad," Darcy said as she stuck him tongue out at Steve.

Steve laughed. "Well we do have something to celebrate."

* * *

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were gathered around the living room tv making bets on who would win the football game.

"Come'on Clint face it! They're going to lose!"

Bruce laughed and high-fived Natasha. "You might want to rethink your bet Hawk."

"You just watch! They could totally make a comeback!"

"Do you really believe that?" Natasha asked as she took a bite of pizza.

"No not really," Clint replied smirking at her.

Natasha responded by throwing some popcorn at him.

"Alright Clint, let's make this interesting. They lose, and you have to dress like a hawk for a week. If they when, I'll give you $100."

"You're on."

Natasha simply sat there watching the bets get higher and better while eating and prepping her camera in hopes that she might get some funny pictures of Clint.

The game finally ended and Clint had lost the bet. Bruce couldn't stop laughing as Natasha snapped a "before" picture.

"Haha very funny," he said.

"It actually is," Bruce said between laughs.

"This is definitely something to celebrate," Natasha said.


	33. Dinner Plans

Hey Everyone!

I just saw Iron Man 3 for the second time. I can't handle the awesomeness. Anyways I'm super excited about these next chapters! You guys ROCK! I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

The sound of Amanda's cries filled the room at 5 am. Reluctantly, Pepper got out of bed and made her way over to the newborn.

Tony simply covered his head with Pepper's pillow and said," make it stop."

Pepper laughed a little as she picked up her baby girl and gently rocked her. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Mommy needs sleep."

As Pepper was rocking her, Amanda let out a burp and her crying lessened. "Did Daddy forget to burp you again?"

"Daddy didn't forget to do anything," Tony mumbled as he made his way to the girls.

"You did. You forgot to take your shift looking after her," Pepper said.

"I'm sorry. How many times was she up anyways?"

"Every. Three. Hours."

"I'm sorry Pep. I got this whole avengers mission thing today. I'm kind of worried about it," Tony said putting his arm around Pepper's shoulders and looking down at the baby.

"I guess I'll forgive you. There are more important things. Since when is Iron Man worried?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Since he's had this baby girl. I never saw myself with a family Pepper and now that I have one I'm always worried it's going to be taken away from me."

"Tony you once told me that you would always come back. It goes both ways. We will never leave you. I love you," Pepper said kissing him.

"I love you too," Tony said as the alarm began to go off.

Somehow Amanda slept through it.

"You can sleep through that but not your father's snoring?" Pepper asked laughing quietly as she put her in her crib.

"I do not snore! J.A.R.V.I.S. turn off the alarm!"

"Of course sir. Should I prepare breakfast?"

"Yes. Now keep things quiet. Mrs. Stark needs sleep."

"Of course sir."

* * *

Throughout the entire day Tony couldn't help but think about Pepper. The team noticed it. Especially Steve. They kept their thoughts to themselves though because after everything he had been through it made sense that he would worry about his family. It would concern them if he didn't. Finally Steve spoke up.

"Everything ok Stark?"

"What?" Tony said realizing he had zoned out.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it is. Steve, is there any way you and Darcy could watch Amanda for a few hours? Pepper and I really need some time alone. It's almost her birthday. I want to make her dinner," Tony said.

"I would love to Stark but I'm really sorry. Darcy and I are catching a flight to my hometown tonight," Steve said.

"I see. It's fine don't worry about it."

"Can't Jane and Thor watch her?" Steve suggested.

"No they can't. He's taking her to Asgard."

"Hey Tony, Hawk and I can be parents for the night," Natasha suggested.

"You sure?" Tony said looking up with a smile.

"I think we can handle it," Clint said smiling at Natasha.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony said.

* * *

Back at the tower Tony took his suit off. He quietly walked into the bedroom and smiled. Pepper was sound asleep. She looked so happy and peaceful laying there. He left her so she could nap and he could set up dinner on the roof. It was a nice warm evening. Everything was going to be perfect... as long as he didn't burn the food.

* * *

Pepper was woken up by the rays of the sun coming through her window. She looked at the end of her bed confused and slightly worried because Amanda was no longer in her crib. She then realized that there were clothes set out by the girls for her as well as a note with her name on the front. Pepper got changed into the dress and picked up the note. It was definitely from Tony. She could recognize his writing anywhere. It said:

_Natasha and Clint have Amanda so don't worry. Meet me on the roof when you get up. I love you -Tony. _

Pepper couldn't help but smile at Tony's cuteness as she made her way up to the roof.

* * *

Just as Tony was finishing lighting the last candle Pepper made her way onto the roof. As their eyes met Tony couldn't help but think about how beautiful Pepper looked with the long strawberry blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Hey Pep," Tony said reaching out for her hand.

Pepper took his hand and smiled. "What's all of this?" she asked as she gestured towards the dinner.

"I wanted to make you dinner. I thought it was time we had a date," Tony said smiling as they sat down.

"Tony that's the sweetest thing," Pepper said.

As they began to eat their food Tony spoke up. "So Pepper, your birthday's coming up."

"Yeah, another year older. My goal in this next year is too get back in shape," Pepper said laughing a little.

"Don't talk like that. Since you've had Amanda, you are even more beautiful. It's more than that though. I love you for who you are. I love the way you greet me when I come home. I love the way you have to stand on the tips of your toes to kiss me. I love you more and more each day Pepper. I never want you to feel bad about yourself because I love you," Tony said. Pepper was speechless. "Anyways, what I was trying to say is that your birthday is coming up, and I figured we would take Amanda to the cottage. No distractions, no work things, and no Iron Man. A real family vacation."

"Tony I would love to, and thanks," Pepper said kissing him.

"Anything for you Pepper don't you ever forget that."

"Never," Pepper said hugging him.


	34. Visits

Hey Everyone!

It's awful how long I take to update this. I really wanted to take time with this chapter. I hoping to get a cover photo soon for this. Anyways, thank you so much for being patient. You guys ROCK! Please review :)

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

As Thor and Jane reached their destination, Jane stopped and looked up at the sky while biting her lip. She was about to see Thor's world and meet his family. This was obviously something she had wanted but she couldn't help but feel like the timing of her visit was wrong.

"Jane is everything alright?" Thor asked, pulling her out of her own little world.

"Yeah, I'm just worried," Jane said as she hesitantly walked closer to him.

"What is it you are worried about?"

Jane thought for a second. Although she was worried she had a bigger worry. It was that in telling Thor, he might think that she didn't want to meet his family, and after all that Thor had done for her, she couldn't bare to hurt him or lose him again.

"I'm just, worried about the travel part," Jane said.

Thor laughed. "It'll be ok Lady Jane. We shall be there in seconds. Come forth."

As Jane moved forward to stand beside him, he wrapped his arm around her and wielded Mjolnir sending them both rocketing to another realm.

* * *

"Jane, Lady Jane, you can open your eyes now," Thor said as he realesed his grip on her waist and held her hand.

"It's over," Jane asked feeling hopeful.

"Yes. Welcome to Asgard," Thor said chuckling a little.

As Jane opened her eyes she had a hard time knowing where to look. Ahead of her was a street lined with townspeople selling fresh fruits and vegetables that she had never even dreamed of infront of grand buildings with interacte flowers-that any scientist would love to get their hands on- climbing the sides. She was so amazed that she barely noticed that the people had become aware of her and Thor's presence and were starting to multiply in numbers.

Thor began to pull Jane along. "Let's go. It is time for you to meet my parents."

"Yeah sure," Jane said, smiling.

* * *

"THAT'S where you grew up!" Jane said in awe as she and Thor walked into the palace.

Thor merely laughed. "I'm going to go find mother and father. Anya will get you a refreshment," Thor said as he gestured to a worker in the palace.

"Alright," Jane said smiling as Anya waved to her.

* * *

Anya led Jane into a bedroom. To her, it was normal. But Jane couldn't help but be shocked at how beautiful it was.

"This is amazing," Jane said.

"It is indeed," Anya said as she opened the doors of the most beautiful wardrobe Jane had ever seen. What was even more shocking was that the clothes were even more beautiful.

"Do you always dress like this?" Jane said.

Anya laughed as she took out clothes. "Yes it is a custom here. It's normal. Here put this on," she said, handing Jane a dress.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Anya said smiling. "Then I will take you back to Thor."

* * *

"Good day mother and father," Thor said greeting them.

Odin smiled as Frigga threw her arms around her son.

"You seem happier everytime you return from spending time with Jane," Odin said.

"You sure do. When do we get to meet this girl?" Frigga said excitedly.

"Now now, don't pressure him."

"She's actually here," Thor said, sending his mom into a high.

"Where did you leave the poor girl?"

"Lady Jane is alright infact she is-" just then Thor was cut off.

"Right here," Jane said with as much confidence as she could.

Everyone turned around and Thor looked at her in awe. Her wavy hair was down. She was wearing a red-and-gold floor length dress that made his heart melt.

Jane slowly made her way over to Thor who took her hand.

"Mother, father, this is Lady Jane. The woman whom my heart truly belongs too."

Before Jane could blush, Frigga threw her arms around her.

Realizing what she had done, Frigga stepped back. "I'm sorry, I was just excited."

"It's ok. It was nice," Jane said hugging Frigga.

"We need to celebrate! I like you already!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I think a feast is in come with me and we shall make plans while the ladies get to know each other."

"Is that ok with you Jane?" Thor asked.

"Yes!" both of the girls said in unision.

"Welcome to a life of never getting a word in," Odin said laughing as they all parted their separate ways.

* * *

In preparation for the dinner, Jane and Frigga left to get ready.

"May I do your hair?" Frigga asked.

"Of course. Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I've always wished there was another girl in this family. I never had any daughters, so this is fun for me."

Jane smiled as Frigga began pining her hair up in intricate braids. "It's funny when I think about my feelings this morning. I was so worried that you wouldn't like me."

Frigga looked up at Jane. "There is no reason for you to fear. You make my son happy, and that makes me happy. I'm glad to have finally met you Jane."

"Thank you. I'm so glad because Thor makes me happier than I've ever been. For the longest time, I was so focused on my career. I never thought I'd fall in love, but I did."

"You are welcome. I'm so glad to hear that. Love is strange sometimes. It seems as though we find it when we least expect it," Frigga said as she pinned up the last piece of Jane's hair.


	35. The Returns

Hey Everyone!

I'm honestly really sorry for not updating! I've been up to my eyes in school work. I didn't forget about this story though, so no worries! Some people said that they didn't like the chapters with other characters, but trust me, I have a plan. Anyways thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing and reading! I love to hear from you! I read all the comments! You guys ROCK!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"Tony I think Amanda's sick," Pepper said, as she picked up the sleeping infant.

Tony walked over to her. "I'm sure she's fine Pep. You look a little pale though."

"Really? She felt cold to me though," Pepper said rocking her one-month old girl.

Tony walked up to Pepper. "Stay still for a second," he said as he placed a hand on her forhead. "She probably felt cold because you have a fever Pepper."

"I have been feeling a little sick lately," Pepper replied.

"Here hand me the baby before she gets sick for real. Why didn't you tell me?" Tony said as Pepper carefully transferred the sleeping infant into his arms.

"Because this was supposed to be our vacation. We were supposed to have real family time. I didn't want anything to ruin that. I also thought that maybe I was just tired from taking care of Amanda," Pepper said sighing as she made her way to the couch to sit down.

"Sweetheart I don't care about the vacation, I just want you to be healthy. Let's go pack. You need to see the doctor."

"I don't want to leave Tony and you know how I hate the doctor's office."

"I know and I'm sorry. We can come back to the cottage anytime and well just go see Bruce than. Besides, we can find out how things were for Jane on Asguard, and Darcy and Steve should be home soon."

"Alright," Pepper said a little bit happier.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were back home before long. As the elevators opened they saw that Natasha and Clint were playing some video games on the big screen.

"Hey guys," Natasha said, not even looking up from the game.

"Hey," Tony said, as he set Amanda's seat on the floor.

"Why are you home so early?" Clint asked, pausing the game.

"Pepper wasn't feeling well. Is Bruce here?"

"He's gone out for lunch. He should be back in a few minutes," Natasha said, turning back to her game.

Just then the elevator doors opened again and Thor and Jane stepped out.

"How was Asgard?!" Pepper said excitedly as she hugged Jane.

"It was amazing, the people were so welcoming," she said.

"My parents thoroughly enjoyed your presence there Lady Jane," Thor said as he put his arm around her.

"I enjoyed meeting them," Jane said.

"Alright, enough lovey-dovey stuff," Tony said pretending to gag.

Pepper swatted his arm just as Darcy and Steve came through the elevator.

"Oh great it begins again," Tony said with a smirk.

"Be nice," Pepper said laughing.

"We have some news," Steve began.

Darcy smiled up at him.

"I think I'll let Darcy announce this."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Bruce said as he entered.

"No! You know that that is not the way I was raised," Steve said.

Darcy suppressed a laugh. "It's alright Steve. So what we wanted to tell you is that we are engaged." She began to cry as the girls all embraced her and the guys congratulated Steve.

"You have got to tell us the story!" Pepper said.

"Take the baby first though," Tony said as he handed the stirring infant to Peppe

"Of course Tony," Pepper said rolling her eyes as she took Amanda. She gave her a soother and began to rock her and she calmed right down.

The rest of the avengers all sat around the living room as they waited for it all to begin.

"Well...," Darcy said as the memories started flooding back.

* * *

"Steve where are we going?" Darcy said as they left the restaurant and began to walk around the town. It was dark and a little cold out. It was hard not to be a little confused. She shivered.

Steve took off his jacket and put it around Darcy's shoulders. "I'm sorry Darcy. We are almost there."

Just as Darcy was about to ask where they were going again Steve stopped walking. She turned around and saw a beautiful house. It was classical. It had a big lawn trimmed by a white picket fence and the laughter of children was heard throughout the neighborhood. "Steve why are we-," she began to say until she turned back to him and he was down on one knee. She gasped.

"Darcy we are here because this is where I grew up. All of my greatest memories from before I was frozen began at this place. It's changed, but love hasn't. I'm not letting you go Darcy. I love you. I want this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm a little lost, but I want you to be the one to help me. Will you marry me?" Steve said.

"Of course I will," Darcy said kneeling down so that she could be eye-level with him.

Steve could see that she had tears in her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

"That is so cute!" Jane said happily.

"It is indeed a joyous occasion. My sincerest congratulations," Thor said.

"Thank you," Darcy said as she rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Bruce can Tony and I talk to you for a minute? I'm not feeling well and my arm is feeling really weird," Pepper said as she handed the baby to Jane.

"Of course. Come into my lab," Bruce said.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Bruce asked.

"I've been feeling feverish and now my arm burns," Pepper said.

"It started while we were on vacation, but I didn't know about the arm. Pepper why didn't you tell me?" Tony said full of concern.

"It didn't bother me until today," Pepper said.

"Roll up your sleeve," Bruce said as he put on rubber gloves.

Tony's eyes widened as he saw Pepper's wrist was covered in a blistering rash.

"Nothing major. It shows similar characteristics to the allergic reactions that people have to jewelry. Have you been wearing any bracelets that might have done this?"

"No I haven't. I don't like wearing them. I'm always worried that they might scratch Amanda or get in the way of my work," Pepper said.

"That's strange," Bruce said. He thought about things for a moment. "I think I've got it!" he cried after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Well it's just a thought," Bruce began. "Pepper how do you sleep?"

"What does that got to do with it?" Pepper asked confused.

"Just answer the question," Bruce said.

Suddenly Tony's eyes light up. "I know what he's thinking."

"What is it?" Pepper asked confused.

"You fall asleep sometimes with your arm stretched out."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It sometimes rests here," Tony said as he pointed to his chest. "Pepper, your're allergic to my arc reactor."


End file.
